Room 1412
by Kakashi1901
Summary: One year has passed since Conan became Shinichi again and finally his old rival Kaito Kid is challenging him for a private encounter, which ends up differently than the young detective had expected.But will happen after that? Is there a future for him and Kaito? Or is it just another game between the thief and the detective? KaiShin, Shinichi x Kaito. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there =)

Here is my new FF. This time I finally wrote something about Kaito Kid and Shinichi^^ I hope you like it and please let me know what you think about it in the comments, I would really appreciate that =) If there are any mistakes regarding some terms, I have to apologize because I only know Detective Conan in German or Japanese with subtitles….^^ Okay enough talking read and enjoy!

Room 1412

Shinichi was still awake. It had been a long day. One year had passed since he was his old self again and after some time his life was finally normal again, normal for his standards. He was still solving criminal cases with the police. His parents were still somewhere abroad and he was living alone in the huge house of the Kudos. Graduation was near and he still needed to tell Ran that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, but somehow it was still a bit awkward between them. After she found out that he was Conan Edogawa she had needed some time and he had accepted that. But after a month or so they returned to their old habits.

They were as close as before he had been shrunken into a seven-year old boy and Sonoko was still teasing them both about their 'relationship'. It was just weird. He had told her what he felt for her and he knew that she reciprocate his feelings, but they still weren't a couple. He said himself all the time that when they graduated from school he would finally ask her to be his girlfriend. Why was that so complicated for him, he could solve almost every mystery but the mysteries of Ran's heart were so encrypted.

He tried to forget about this matter for a second, rose and left his bed. It was already long past midnight, but he just couldn't sleep right now. He went into the kitchen and got something to drink. His eyes wandered to the kitchen table where he saw that he had forgotten to open today's mail. He put down his glass and took the pile of letters in his hands.

The first one was for his parents, so he put it aside. The second letter was for him. He opened it and a colourful postcard appeared. It was from the Detective Boys who were on vacation with the professor. Shinichi had really embosomed these kids and after they had handled the fact that Conan was Shinichi they decided that he was still one of them and that they would be friends forever. He smiled while he was reading about their holiday adventures - poor Professor Agasa.

The next two letters contained some advertisement and Shinichi threw them away right after he had opened them. Now only one letter was left, but its cover was just blank. The back of the letter was blank, too. Now the seventeen-year old detective regretted that he hadn't opened the mail earlier. What if that was something important? A new case or some hint for a riddle. Curiosity rose inside of him and he teared open the letter to read its content.

"My regards to my clever detective,

Quite some time has passed since we had our last encounter and now that I heard that you are back to your normal size I challenge you for one last competition. If you succeed in preventing me from stealing one more time, I promise to hand myself in, however I have two conditions. Firstly you need to come alone. If you try to fool me and bring the police with you, I won't appear and secondly don't tell anybody about this. If you are willing to accept my conditions, I expect you at the Beika City Hotel, room 1412 tomorrow evening at sun set.

Kaito Kid"

Shinichi's jaw dropped. He'd expected a lot, but not a note from his rival. Was this guy kidding him? Contrary to his usual notes he was not talking in weird riddles, instead he told him directly where to meet him. The only strange thing was that he hadn't mentioned what he planned to steal in the first place.

"This sneaky jerk! I guess I need to find out what's his object of desire this time."

His voice echoed through the kitchen. He sighed. Now he really couldn't think of sleeping – great.

What was this thief planning to steal and why did he challenge him personally. He knew that Kid enjoyed the spotlight, so why avoid it? It was a fact that most of the time he had used the cheering audience who attended his raids to perform his tricks.

Shinichi's thoughts raced through his head while he was lying in his bed again. There was only one way to find out what Kaito Kid was up to: He had to meet him at the Beika City Hotel tomorrow evening and then, fully capable of his detective skills as Shinichi Kudo, he would defeat the master thief in his own game. A wide grin appeared on the teenager's face. "This time I'll be cleverer and you will regret the day, you challenged me alone."

Today was Sunday, but fortunately Ran and Sonoko had decided to have a girl's weekend so he didn't need to think of a bad excuse, like he'd done so many times before when he was still Conan.

In order to kill time until evening he did some research in the newspapers and on the internet, but nothing drew his attention. There were no special exhibitions or private rich guys showing off with their precious jewellery. What the thief was after this time, he had still no idea.

Time passed by faster than he thought and as he was checking his watch he realized it was already 5pm.

He jumped out of his bed, grabbed his jacket and left the house. He hesitated at the door where his skateboard leant against the wall. He would be much faster if he took it but it would also look a bit ridiculous now that he wasn't a seven-year old boy anymore.

It took him almost 45 minutes to arrive at the Beika City Hotel, but it was already spring and he still had some time left until sunset.

He entered the huge building and headed for the reception desk. A young woman with glasses was working on her computer when Shinichi approached her. She looked up from her work and bowed slightly to greet him. "Good evening, how can I help you?"

"Ehm…I'm visiting a friend of mine. He booked room 1412."

It was the first idea which had come to his mind. He didn't even need to continue as the young woman looked like she had expected him.

"Oh, you're a bit early, but we were told to hand over the keys to you when you arrive. Have a pleasant stay here at the Beika City Hotel." She turned around where all the key cards for the rooms were stored and got the one for room 1412.

"There you go."

She gave it to Shinichi who was a bit confused. This was too easy and it just felt strange when the woman gave him a telling look. What did she think he was doing here? He felt the heat rising inside him and before he could do something about it he knew that he was blushing.

He turned away from the reception and went for the lifts. Room 1412 was on the 23rd floor. He pushed the button and waited until he arrived at his requested floor. It took him a while to find the room and when he opened the door he realized it was a huge suite. Why were they meeting in a hotel room at all?

Shinichi hated the fact that he had no clue about what Kaito Kid was planning.

He had some time left, so he grabbed something from the Mini-Bar and sat down in one of the armchairs. The suite looked really expensive. There was one King-size bed on the left side and opposite was a cupboard with a big mirror above it. The bathroom was next doors and Shinichi bet it was as huge as the rest of the room. There were two French windows which gave access to a small balcony.

Slowly the sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers of Tokyo and Shinichi knew it was only a matter of time until his rival would arrive. There was no reason for Kaito Kid to stay away as the detective kept all his conditions.

Eventually he heard something from outside the suite. One of the French windows was opened and Shinichi watched as Kaito Kid entered the room, fully dressed in his typical white suit and white top hat.

"I'm glad to see you here, my little detective."

A wide grin spread on the thief's face as usual. Shinichi growled.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not Conan anymore, stop calling me 'little'." He rose from his armchair.

"An old habit, I'm sorry." Kaito Kid took off his top head and put it, together with his monocle, on the other armchair next to Shinichi.

"This will only be in my way today." He spoke to himself. Shinichi was even more confused. What was he supposed to do?

"To be Honest, Kid, I've no idea what you're up to this time. Why are we here in this hotel room? Why didn't you announce your theft in public?" He looked into the other boy's eyes, desperately trying to find the answers in them.

The thief let out an amused laughter.

"Do you know how satisfying it is to see you clueless? But I can give you a hint. I didn't inform the public because this is only about you and me and nobody else. You need to know I've waited a long time to do this. I was thinking about it a lot, but as you were still Conan it was just not possible to go ahead with it."

Shinichi was still confused. Why couldn't he have done it when he had been Conan? His thoughts were racing inside his head, so he didn't notice the other approaching him slowly. When he looked up again, Kaito Kid was only a few inches away from him.

"What are you doing, Kid?"

"This is part of the game, Shinichi. You have two choices. Accept the rules and you might have a chance to solve the mystery or you tell me to stop and you'll never find out, what my plan was and you'll have to live with the shame of losing against me."

Kid had touched a raw point. Shinichi would always accept a challenge. He would win this time no matter what.

"Fine, but give me something to work with, otherwise it's not a fair game." Shinichi faced him again.

"Perfect! Then follow me to the bed and I give you the first clue." Kaito Kid turned around and went for the bed. Shinichi followed him quietly.

"Okay you need to sit on the bed and lean against the bed frame, then raise your arms and close your eyes. Afterwards you need to wait for five seconds and when you open your eyes again; you'll have your first hint."

"Are you kiddin'?" Shinichi felt pranked. This had to be a joke to make him look stupid. But the thief seemed to be totally serious about this.

"You can still leave, little detective. It's up to you." His voice changed to his smartass tone. Shinichi growled again.

"Fine, but this better gets more interesting or I'm out." He clambered on the bed as he was told.

"No worries, it gets more interesting."

The whispered voice echoed in the detective's ears and made him shiver. He closed his eyes and counted to five in his mind.

At first he thought that nothing would happen, but then he could hear a slight clicking noise and something cold around his wrists. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kaito Kid sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Comfortable?"

The thief smiled mischievously. What was he talking about? This whole meeting was just ridiculous, he would leave – now. He tried to get up again, but he couldn't. His arms were tied to the bed frame with handcuffs and trapped him in his position.

"What did you do?" The question was totally needless, but he couldn't hold it back.

Kaito Kid chuckled and positioned himself on Shinichi's lower legs, so that the other wasn't able to move them.

"Well, it was my plan all along to get you here and I knew I needed to trick you a bit, but you couldn't resist my announcement to challenge you, because in the end you never caught me and that was bothering you."

While he was talking he took off his cape and threw it on the floor.

"Why are you doing this, Kid? This is ridiculous. Just let me go and we forget about it." Shinichi was slightly annoyed by this whole situation. Another chuckle from the thief followed.

"Seriously Shinichi, your thoughts are always revolving about crimes and stuff, but when it comes to other, more interesting things, you're either really innocent or just stupid. No surprise you and Ran are still… I don't even know how to call it."

"Oh I see, and that's why you've always threw yourself at her, while you were disguised as me." Shinichi's voice sounded more precocious than angry now.

"Ran is a beautiful girl, you're a lucky man, but as you were still a little boy I had no choice than tease you a bit by hitting on Ran. Anyway, but now that you are back to normal, I can finally make my move on you, little detective."

Before Shinichi could do something about it, he watched Kid leaning forward until his lips found his neck. He started kissing his skin and the detective was just too startled to say something. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. This had to be a weird dream, one he would hopefully have forgotten the moment he woke up.

Kaito Kid let go of him only to unbutton Shinichi's shirt.

"Stop it," complained the detective, but there was no way that the thief would listen to his words. Eventually the shirt was opened and Shinichi felt the warm touch of Kaito's hands which were tracing the other boy's slightly muscular structures.

Shinichi felt goose bumps spreading all over his body as Kaito Kid was touching him – damn it felt good.

He tried to avoid looking into the others eyes and tilted his head to his right side.

"Oh, you _do_ like it, little detective. You can't hide it from me. I think you forget one thing: I'm at least as smart as you are." His face was right next to the others ear and Shinichi could feel the hot breath while Kaito spoke.

Then he felt something wet. The thief licked his outer ear and went lower, back to his neck and sucked on it. His hands still rested on Shinichi's upper body. He couldn't concentrate. What should he do?

The truth was he wasn't able to do anything, but he also couldn't deny the fact, that he liked what the other did to him. He knew that he was acting childish, but right now he wouldn't grant Kid this triumph.

Kisses were spread all over his neck and now all over his upper body, too. Kid's hands wandered lower and before Shinichi realized it, something rubbed over his crotch. A satisfied moan escaped his mouth.

"Finally," said Kid with his usual smile on his face. He had stopped kissing him and focused his task on rubbing the other through his pants. Shinichi's face was still turned away. He felt his pulse rate rising and his breathing became shallow.

"Come on, be a sport and look at me while I'm pleasing you." Kaito's free hand grabbed his chin and made his face turn, so Shinichi was looking at the smug face of Kid.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Kid!" This was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. Kaito's face drew closer to Shinichi's.

"Not yet." As his hand squeezed the others cock, another moan followed and the thief grabbed the chance to claim his mouth. The detective succumbed. He felt Kaito's tongue entwining with his own and he kissed him back as vigorous as his position allowed him to.

When they parted, Shinichi took a deep breath. Afterwards he looked at his rival again and spoke: "Are you happy now. Is that what you want?"

Kaito Kid smiled. "Almost, but before I continue I need to hear it from you."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Come one, it's not that complicated, at least your body has a clear answer to it, so tell me that you like it and that you want it."

"Seriously Kid. Is that your idea of dirty talk?" Now it was Shinichi's turn to put on a smug face.

"I _am_ serious. It's not like I'm planning to rape you…that's not my style, but I knew I needed to give you a little push first. I'm a thief not a rapist."

This was his chance to escape from this more than strange situation. He believed Kid when he said, that he wouldn't rape him. He was neither a murderer nor a rapist, no doubt. But now that he got some taste of what might happen when he stayed, he was torn apart and he was a free man, still not in a relationship and nothing could stop him from making some new experiences.

"Okay…," it was harder than he thought to say these words. "You're right, I do enjoy it and I want this and now free me from the handcuffs."

"I'm glad you chose this way, but I'm afraid you need to stay like this a little longer. Just relax and enjoy."

Kid chuckled and loosened his tie. Then he got rid of it and unbuttoned his blue shirt. His upper body was slender but you could also see the rudiments of muscles on his chest. _No wonder, when he is doing all these crazy stunts all the time_ , thought Shinichi. The detective once again realized that both of them looked scarily similar.

Before he got the chance to think about it any longer, the other had pressed his lips back on his own. Then kisses were spread all over his upper body while the thief wandered towards steadily to his crotch. Kaito Kid stopped and opened his belt to undress the rest of the others clothes. Shinichi didn't resist any longer. Instead his arousal rose with every second Kid was touching him.

When the thief succeeded in his task he grabbed the almost fully erected cock and stroked it slowly.

"I'm so happy you're not a child anymore."

Shinichi let out a lustful groan as Kid put the full length in his mouth and started sucking it. This felt so good.

When the High school detective had left the house earlier and somebody would've told him, how this meeting would end up, he would've never believed it.

He let out a satisfied moan and tried to relax. It was still bothering him to be chained to the bed. Now that he took pleasure in Kaito's actions he really wanted to touch him as well. He needed to know how it would feel.

Shinichi had closed his eyes, but then he felt Kid stopping in his motions and let go of him. Before he could protest he felt his tongue again but this time not on his cock. Instead he started licking his entrance and Shinichi became nervous.

"What're doing, Kid?"

Kaito's head appeared back in front of his face and he was smiling.

"What do you mean? I guess, you have a slight idea about how two men have sex, don't you?"

Shinichi hated it, when Kid tried to make him look stupid.

"Of course, but why do I need to be the passive one here?" He gave him an angry look.

"First of all, you're chained to the bed, and secondly you always try to be in control of everything, so today I grant you a break. Isn't that nice of me?" He laughed amusedly.

"Idiot!"

Shinichi didn't know what to say anymore and there was no use in discussing that whole matter now.

"I'll be gentle." Kid turned his attention back to the others entrance. Then he got something out of his pocket. It was a bottle of lubricant. He put some of it on his fingers and then slowly pushed one inside the other.

Shinichi let out an undefinable sound. It felt weird. His body tightened around the slender finger when it began to move inside him. After a while he got used to the feeling and felt something like pleasure from it. Kid noticed the change of Shinichi's state.

"I will add another one now." He waited until he saw that Shinichi nodded as approval. The second finger followed and a slightly painful moan was heard through the room.

"Relax.", said Kaito Kid.

He tried to relax, but it was easier said than done. When both fingers were moved back and forth he felt his body tensing. Then he took a deep breath and it became easier for him. It still needed some time, but then he could feel something else than pain. The arousal returned and he suddenly realized that he had started panting.

Another finger was added, however this time it was already better than before. Now he had an idea about how to relax. Kid's pace increased and his panting became loud moans from time to time until the fingers were suddenly removed.

"Did you like it?" Kid looked at him triumphantly. Shinichi was still breathing heavily, but he could still think clear enough to answer him.

"I guess you liked it at least as much as I did." A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes were locked on Kaito Kid's pants where a huge bulge was visible.

"Touché."

He left the bed to remove the rest of his clothing. Shinichi watched him closely until his eyes finally rested on the others fully erected cock. He swallowed. He was nervous, but also excited.

"I think it's time to release you." This took Shinichi by surprise. He had actually thought to stay like this until the end of their meeting, but he was glad that this wasn't the case.

Kaito Kid crawled back onto the bed. He removed the chuckles without touching the other at all and gave him an intense look. Shinichi rubbed his wrists and hesitated for a second. Now he had the chance to play an active role in this game. Slowly he sat up, his eyes still fixated on his rival, as he reached out for him. He finally touched his chest with both of his hands and began to stroke the warm skin.

"I really thought you weren't that shy." Kid let out a light chuckle. Then he pulled the other closer and pressed his lips back on Shinichi's. They were tightly pressed together and the detective felt the immense heat coming from their bodies.

Kaito Kid had wrapped one hand around him and the other had found its way into his hair. Their tongues clashed together while they were deepening their passionate kiss.

They got even closer and now Shinichi felt his cock rubbing against the others length. Even though this feeling was completely new to him and he never thought of men in such a way, he couldn't help and groaned deeply at their touch.

When they parted both gasped for air. Their faces were still really close and a smile was seen on the boys' faces.

Now Kaito Kid's right hand took Shinichi's which still laid on his chest and led it down to his cock.

"I want you to touch me here," he whispered in a rough tone.

Shinichi's smile transformed into a wide grin. A moan escaped the thief's mouth when his length came in touch with the others warm hand. It began to stroke the throbbing manhood slowly and became faster with every second. He seemed getting tenser and he needed both hands to stabilize himself on the bed while his body reared.

Turned on by the thief's reaction to his touch, Shinichi's became more confident again and placed kisses all over Kaito Kid's neck and upper body. He ended up sucking on his collarbone and more moans echoed through the room. Shinichi twitched when he felt Kid's hand returning the favour and was stroking his cock as well.

The detective parted his lips from the hot skin and for a few moments both were leaning back and enjoying the others touch until Shinichi was pressed down on the mattress.

Kid's smug grin appeared in front of him followed by another kiss. Then he positioned himself at Shinichi's entrance. He hesitated.

"Are you ready for this?"

"You really are a _Gentlemen_ thief, Kid!" said Shinichi and gave him a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." He put some of the lubricant in his hands and stroked his cock with it before he slowly entered the other boy.

It hurt. This was nothing compared to two or three fingers. He groaned and his body tensed uncomfortably.

Kaito Kid stopped in his motion and waited for Shinichi's approval to go on. The detective tried to relax, but that was easier said than done. He breathed in and out and after a while he felt slightly better.

"Go on." He nodded while saying these words and felt the thick cock entering him completely. He couldn't hold back a cry and he dug his hands into the bedsheets.

Kaito Kid leaned forward and positioned the others legs over his shoulders, and then he started moving inside of him.

This new position was more comfortable than before, but still besides pain Shinichi wasn't able to feel anything. He felt his body tightening around the others cock and giving the sounds that Kid was making, at least he found pleasure in it. He gritted his teeth and tried to avoid making more painful sounds, when Kaito hit one spot inside him that made him groan again, but this time out of arousal. It felt amazing.

Shinichi opened his eyes, because he noticed that the other had stopped. He was welcomed by Kid's typical smug expression.

"There we go." With his words he thrusted his cock back inside and hit the spot once again. Shinichi's brain got emptied, there was only pleasure left. He almost forgot about the pain while his panting increased intensively.

His view was blurred, but he could still see the thief getting closer and he could feel his lips on his hot chest. He shivered when Kaito Kid licked over his body tasting his from the sweat salty skin. He also noticed two hands taking hold of his own.

All these new sensations were so overwhelming that the tension that had been rising inside him released itself before he noticed it. With one last scream he finally climaxed and came all over his stomach.

Kaito Kid leaned back and pulled his cock out of him, but he wasn't finished yet. Shinichi, who had found his old composure, sat up and grabbed the others cock before he could succeed in pleasing himself alone. While he was rubbing the length in his right hand he put his other in Kid's neck and kissed him.

A suppressed, but still loud moan escaped the thief and he came too.

Silence spread through the room and except for the heavy breathing, after they had parted from the kiss, nobody said a word. They were still in the same position when Shinichi was the first to speak.

"I can't believe we did this."

Kaito Kid chuckled. "I think now you need to keep your end of the bargain and let me go. I won."

Shinichi was confused. What was he talking about? Then he remembered. The announcement and the promise to hand himself over if Shinichi would prevent him from stealing something.

"What're talking about?"

Kaito Kid let go of the detective and stood up from the bed. Shinichi was watching him getting dressed, still waiting for an answer. Kid was extremely fast in dressing himself again and turned around to look at him. In the meantime Shinichi had only managed to cover his lower region with the bedsheets.

"You lost, Shinichi. So now I will leave as a free man, fair and square."

"Okay, I guess you're not as smart as you believe. What was it that you stole, because I had nothing precious with me."

Shinichi felt anger rising inside him as Kid's grin grew wider. "You're really sweet sometimes, but I did steal something very precious….your virginity, my dear detective."

This bastard, he had not only made him believe that the announcement was a trick to sleep with him; no the truth was that making him believe _that_ was the _real_ trick and he fell for it all along.

"Seriously…you are such a jerk." He didn't know what to say.

Kaito Kid came closer and gently grabbed his chin with his hand.

"It was so worth it, don't you think?" He gave him one last kiss. "And just to let you know, if you need to let off steam, I'll be more than happy to help."

He went for the balcony and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there =)  
When I first wrote this ff it was supposed to be an Oneshot and the first chapter can still be read as one. But for all the others here is my second chapter. I have two more on my computer for next week and the week after =) I really would like to hear your thoughts on my story as I'm still not sure where to go with it ...I'm open for suggestions! Let me know what you would like to happen and stuff ;-)

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Now enjoy the chapter =)

Shinichi almost jumped out of his bed when his alarm clock started shrilling. He was still a little dizzy as he tried to figure out where he was and which day it was. His brain wasn't really functioning as perfect as it normally did, but a few seconds later his mind became clearer. It was Monday and he needed to get dressed in order to go to school.

He threw his blanket aside and left the bed. Unexpectedly this motion hurt him and he let out a deep groan. _What the hell?_ He felt really worn out, especially his ass. As the fact became clear, the memory returned to him.

He'd had sex with Kaito Kid.

He froze.

"I had sex with Kaito Kid."

He said out loud, not caring how stupid this must sound. He sat back down on his bed, which wasn't the best idea. Shinichi let out another painful groan.

"This bastard" He spat out.

Pictures appeared before his inner eye as he was watching the whole scene again from a third person point of view. Now that he was thinking about it, it felt like a dream. It just sounded too ridiculous to be true, but his lower regions proved him the opposite.

However the fact, that he had his first sexual experience with this thief was actually not the most disturbing idea to him; no it was more the realisation that he had enjoyed their nookie. Okay to be honest if Kid hadn't tricked him beforehand, he would have never done such a thing, but this thief was really cunning and in the end it has indeed been worth it.

Shinichi shook his head as if he was trying to shoo away these thoughts. It wasn't working, instead Kid's last words echoed through his head: _And just to let you know, if you need to let off steam, I'll be more than happy to help._

Was he serious about this? Shinichi put his head into his hands and sighed.

"Great, yesterday I was thinking about how to confess my feelings for Ran and now I'm thinking about Kaito Kid paying me another visit in order to …"

He stopped. No, he couldn't say out loud what he was thinking. This was crazy. Why was he thinking about this at all? Kaito Kid had only tricked him this time to make fun of him and this was exactly what he might have planned. He wanted to confuse Shinichi, so that he would have an easy job when his next duel with Jirokichi Suzuki was due.

His eyes wandered back to the clock standing on his bed shelf.

"Damn it, I really need to get dressed or I'll be late."

He jumped from the bed and got changed. After he had some breakfast, he grabbed his bag and left the house to meet Ran and Sonoko.

Just when he arrived at their usual meeting point, the two girls turned around the corner and greeted him.

"Morning Kudo. You look like you had a really short night." Sonoko was the first to speak and she was as straight forward as always.

"Look at yourself", said Shinichi, as he wasn't in the mood to start an argument here.

"Cheeky as always." Sonoko let out a laughter and started walking.

"Good morning Shinichi. How was your weekend?" Ran gave him a weak smile and tried to start a conversation.

"Ehm…nothing special." Both of them followed Sonoko.

"So what did you do? Was there a mysterious crime to solve?"

Why was she asking him that stuff? Normally she wasn't that interested in his cases. Before he got the chance to answer, Sonoko got ahead of Shinichi.

"I bet he met someone and doesn't want you to know." Her voice changed to her pseudo conspiratorial tone.

Shinichi's eyes widened. He knew that Sonoko was joking, but unfortunately this was too close to the truth.

"Shinichi?" Ran stared at him while they were still walking alongside of each other. Oh yes, he needed to say something. What was wrong with him today, he couldn't focus on such simple things like normal conversations.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was at home, reading the Hounds of Baskerville." This statement seemed to satisfy the girls, as Ran caught up to Sonoko and they started talking about something else.

Shinichi trotted a few meters behind them and his thoughts drifted off again to his meeting with Kaito Kid. He remembered Kid's skin touching his own and as if he could experience it again, he felt goose bumps spreading over his body. He totally forgot where he was and almost lost himself in his memories until he almost bumped into Ran.

"What the…" He cried out angrily.

"Well I guess, it should be our turn to say that. What were you daydreaming about, you pervert." Sonoko turned around a glared at him amusedly.

Ran made a calming gesture with her hands and tried to stop her friend from saying something.

"Sonoko, don't be mean. I bet he was just thinking about some detective stuff, am I right, Shinichi?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, but I thought that you might be interested in what I was just telling Ran too. At least you still are the Kid Killer, aren't you?" Sonoko blinked at him and giggled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just told Ran, that my uncle recently visited Europe and he will be back by the end of the week in order to challenge my beloved Kaito Kid, isn't that amazing?"

Shinichi almost dropped his school bag. He could feel the strange looks on him, as he felt his jaw dropping the moment Sonoko said the words Kaito Kid.

"Are you serious?" Shinichi found back to his usual cool composure and tried to stay calm. This couldn't be a coincidence. Why was Jirokichi Suzuki planning to challenge Kid just one week after said Kid had tricked him into sleeping with him?

Was it possible that Kid knew about it and arranged it so that he would have an easy way to confuse the only person who was able to beat him?

Of course this bastard had known beforehand that Suzuki went to Europe, how could he not? He was always three steps ahead of everyone, so there was no doubt he knew about this as well.

Shinichi let out a growl.

"Of course I'm serious. After such a long time, I get to see my Kaito Kid again." Sonoko sounded excited as ever when it came to Kid and Shinichi couldn't hold back a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" It was Ran, who had followed their conversation until now without saying something.

 _I have the strong feeling that Kid is not interested in you Sonoko._ "Ehm…nothing. I'm just looking forward to this encounter. As there were not many cases to solve recently I'm happy for a new challenge." He smiled and continued their way to school.

It was true, what he said. He was looking forward to this, but not only because of trying to beat his rival, no he was also curious about what would happen between the two of them. Was yesterday a unique incident or was there really something going on between them? Whatever the case was, he would find out sooner or later.

With a wide grin spread over all his face he looked to the sky and talked to himself, not caring what Sonoko and Ran would think.

"Can't wait to see you again Kaito Kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter…..yeah =)

Sonoko had been right about her uncle and his new attempt to challenge Kaito Kid. A few days later the official announcement was published in the newspapers and Shinichi also received a personal letter from Jirokichi Suzuki in which he asked him for help.

Today was Thursday and Kid had announced that he would try to steal the 'pyramid of truth', a turquoise stone, formed like a pyramid, before the sun sets on Saturday. So there was still time to develop a perfect plan to prevent Kid from stealing, but as usual it wouldn't be easy.

Shinichi decided to pay Suzuki a visit, so he could assist him in making decisions. He didn't like the idea of Nakamori and Suzuki forging out plans on their own. It had never worked out in the end, no matter what they've tried.

He took his jacket and left the house. It was still early enough and he could bet that the men were already in the Suzuki Museum for Modern Art, where the stone was supposed to be exhibited. As soon as he had left his housing area, the way was crowded as hell. Sometimes he hated Tokyo for its many people, it was just annoying.

Although he had no need to hurry, he tried to walk as fast as possible, which only resulted in him bumping against several people on his way. Now it was the third time he apologized, this time to an older lady, who had almost lost her balance, if she hadn't been caught by Shinichi. Actually it wasn't his fault that they had bumped together, nevertheless he helped her.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

He picked up the red handbag, which had fallen to the ground.

"No worries my boy." She took the handback and walked away.

Shinichi watched her for a few seconds, and then he turned around and continued his way to the museum.

It still took him more than half an hour before he arrived at his destination. He told the guards on the entrance who he was and entered the huge building. A few minutes later he arrived in the main exhibition hall were Jirokichi Suzuki and Inspector Nakamori seemed to discuss the safety measures for the stone.

He slowly approached the two men who stopped talking as soon as they heard him coming and greeted him.

"Ah, Kudo, the Kid Killer. I'm glad you came." Suzuki gave him a wide smile while Nakamori made a more annoyed face.

"Great, why do you invite all these people Mr. Suzuki? They are not helping at all." Nakamori crossed his arms and glared at Shinichi.

The boy knew that he was just jealous that he was smarter than him and had outsmarted Kaito Kid a few times, even though he never achieved to capture him.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's not called the Kid Killer for nothing, you know that." Suzuki turned to face Shinichi again.

"Okay, so that's what we've got."

He started telling him about the entire plan, which they came up with so far, until he finally asked him for his opinion or if he had a special plan in mind.

"Actually I would like to suggest something. I know it may sound like this had been tried before, but this time I'm here as Shinichi Kudo and I won't let him escape."

He faced the two men directly before he continued. Nakamori let out an annoyed growl, but Suzuki nodded so he spoke again.

"Okay, so I plan to exhibit not the real Stone, but a fake and the real…" Before he could go on about it, Nakamori interrupted him.

"Oh wow, that's clever…like we've never tried it before. You know that he's not falling for that trick, don't you?" His tone was more than sarcastic.

Shinichi tried to stay calm. Oh, why was he surrounded by idiots all the time? Of course he knew that Kid could distinguish between the real stone and a fake, but that was part of the plan.

"I know that this had been tried before, but it is only part of what I have in mind. I guess there will be body scanners installed at all the entrances?"

"Of course, and I will make sure, that every person gets checked if they are wearing a mask or some sort of disguise."

Shinichi nodded thoughtfully.

"Perfect, I suggest, we open only one entrance for the exhibition and I will personally check the visitors, so Kaito Kid has no chance in turned up as himself without the costume. There is no chance he can hide from me trying to do that."

A wide grin spread over his face. The best part of it was that it was Kid's own fault. He might have tricked him, but now he knew exactly what this guy looked like.

"Excuse me, but how do you know how he looks like? As far as I know nobody knows the secret identity of this thief, or is there something you want to tell us. Maybe that's a trick and now you're working with him?"

Nakamori approached the detective and looked him deep into the eyes, as if he could find the answers in them.

Shinichi swallowed. Shit – he couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Don't be ridiculous. No …I wanted to say…it's more an assumption. I might just know how he looks like. Anyway that's still not the important part." He needed to turn the Inspector's focus away from this matter.

"Mr. Suzuki. Am I right, when I assume that you invited Sonoko and Ran as well?"

Shinichi stepped back from the man right in front of him.

"Yes, that's right."

"Perfect. So that's the plan. In the showcase will be the fake version of the stone and the original will be protected by Ran. She is the only person I trust on this matter. I'll bring her into the loop myself and I will never let her out of my sight the whole evening."

"Why don't you take the original yourself, Kudo?"

Jirokichi Suzuki didn't seem convinced, neither was Nakamori.

"Well, that's easy to answer. You know that in the past it happened more than once, that Kid disguised himself as me. He did this without putting on a mask or something, so we just have a familiar look which makes it incredibly hard to distinguish us. The risk is just too high, that's why."

There was no protest anymore and after they all agreed on his plan, he made his way home.

Ran's POV

She was too late. She was never too late, but today everything had gone wrong. Her alarm clock didn't ring and she had overcooked the rice for breakfast. The list was way longer than these two things, and in the end she ended up being late on her most important event this week.

Normally it wouldn't be so bothersome to her, but she had promised Shinichi to be part of his plan to prevent Kaito Kid from stealing the "Pyramid of truth". The worst thing was that she still needed to get the stone before the announced time.

While she was running down the street, she looked at her watch. It was 6:30 pm. She still had some time left until sunset, but she had told Shinichi she would meet him at 6pm.

Trying not to waste any more energy on her thoughts, she concentrated on her way. If she would get lost now, she wouldn't forgive herself for disappointing Shinichi.

Ten minutes later she finally arrived at the museum where she could already see loads of visitors waiting to get in and also many police men.

She leaned against one of the trees which surrounded the huge square in front of the building and tried to regain her breath. Although she was an athletic person this was just too much running for her taste.

Suddenly she felt a hand touching her shoulder and in an instant she spun around to face the unknown person.

"Whoa, wait…!"

Ran stopped in her motion, as she realized that it was Shinichi standing there.

"Shinichi" She took another deep breath, "What are you doing here? I almost knocked you out." She tried to smile.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? You're super late, you know that? I had to escape from Nakamori, he is going crazy inside." He seemed slightly annoyed, but also kind of relieved.

"I'm so sorry." She didn't know what to say. "But I'm here now, do you have the 'Pyramid' with you?"

"No, but listen, there is a small change to my plan. Actually we are quite lucky to speak here where nobody might be eavesdropping."

He came closer, so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Before Kid will arrive, I want you to slip me the stone, but without me noticing it." He drew back again and looked at her confused face.

"But, what is…" Ran started, but before she could go on, Shinichi interrupted her.

"I know, it was a spontaneous idea. If I don't know that you gave me the stone, Kid won't either. At least that's what I hope. I have the bad feeling, that he already knows what's going on, so this is just another measure to be cleverer this time."

While he spoke, his expression changed to his self-confident, almost smug look.

"Okay, it's your plan, so don't complain when you fail in the end. Let's go inside." There was no reason why she should argue about it.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you, I need to talk to the guards at the entrance and listen, I don't want you to mention this to anyone, not even me. It's too risky." He blinked and disappeared in the crowd.

Next chapter will finally have some Kaito Kid x Shinichi action again ;-) stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, Thanks to all the people who are following my story or left a review …I really love you. This is my first fanfiction that is actually not a oneshot and getting feedback (hopefully positive xD) is something I really appreciate and which helps me a lot when I have to motivate myself to write =)

So here is Chapter 3 =)

It was only a matter of minutes now. Shinichi was more than tense, as he waited for the Phantom thief to make his move. The huge hall was filled with people, screaming for their beloved thief, cheering for him and hoping to get a close look once he would appear.

Besides the stone, the fake, he also had a close eye on Ran who was wandering around with Sonoko somewhere in the room. They hadn't spoken much, since she arrived, only twice, although she acted a bit weird the second time. Maybe she was a bit nervous after all.

Her experiences with Kid were mixed, he guessed. She fell for him more than once, when he had been disguised as Shinichi and he knew that she wasn't so keen on his attempts to make a move on her.

For a second he was lost in his thoughts and he let out a light chuckle. _Now I know how you felt, but the difference between the two of us is that his attempts actually worked on me._

The worst thing was that he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was dreaming about it more than he wanted to admit it and he longed to see this thief again, only to test, if he would still feel the need to touch him. What did this bastard do to him?

He let out a growl. Fortunately it was loud enough so nobody could actually hear him making these noises.

Distracted by his own thoughts he almost didn't realize that the lights went out. Screams of fear and excitement echoed through the room and only seconds later he heard a loud fizzing sound and smoke was surrounding the part of the hall where the stone was exhibited.

Suddenly the lights went back on and everyone's eyes were fixed on the empty display. No, after a closer look Shinichi saw that there was a white card placed where the 'pyramid' had been.

He tried to scan the room for someone suspicious before he approached Nakamori and Suzuki who now read aloud what was written on the card.

"This is a really nice fake you presented here today, but you can't fool me. The real 'Pyramid' was within the hands of someone as pretty as the gem itself. Kaito Kid."

Nakamori's face turned red while Suzuki was reading the text. Shinichi couldn't believe it. How in the world could that happen? Where was this thief? He looked around and tried to find Ran, but he couldn't make her out between all the people at the moment.

"He's already outside. There he is!" Somebody suddenly drowned all the other voices. Shinichi followed all the other's looks where he could shadowy see Kaito Kid with his glider. No this was definitely a trick. He did it so often, nobody would fall for that. But Shinichi was proven wrong the moment he thought it.

"It's Kid! Don't let him escape." It was Nakamori. Of course it was Nakamori – who could be so stupid and be tricked by this puppet every time?

He watched as a bunch of police men rushed out of the building. No he was still here hiding somewhere.

Without thinking about it any longer he turned around and went for the stairs. His destination was the roof. If Kid planned to escape with his glider, he needed to be somewhere high and there was a high chance that Shinichi was right about that.

He heard someone screaming his name, but he couldn't care less right now, he needed to catch Kid before he disappeared.

Panting he opened the door to the rooftop and looked around.

"Well, well, well I knew you would come here and don't be so stupid to follow my puppet." Kid's voice came from above him.

Shinichi turned around and looked up. There was Kid on top of the small roof, beneath him the opened door. His cape blew in the wind and a wide grin was spread all over his face.

"Give me the stone and I might let you go Kid." Shinichi said as calmly as possible.

"Wait, wait…I don't have it, you stupid boy."

"Don't call me boy! And don't play with me. You said on your card…."

Shinichi was interrupted.

"I know it's the first time it happened, but the card was a lie. I really don't have it." Now he finally jumped down and landed a few meters away from the detective. Shinichi approached the thief slowly, anger rising inside him.

"Why? Then what's this whole theft about. You knew it was a fake, I guess you even knew that Ran has the original, so why…?"

"You still are too caught up in this _case._ This isn't about the stupid gem. I wanted to lure you here to me. You know I couldn't stop thinking about the things we did and I knew that Suzuki was challenging me again. I couldn't waste this opportunity to get you here. This whole setting is kind of thrilling, isn't it?"

Shinichi was startled. He couldn't believe the words he heard. Before he got the chance to reply he felt his body being pushed against the wall behind him. Kid pressed his whole body against his. A pleasant shiver went through him. A hand was laid on his waist and the other caressed his arm and finally rested in his neck.

"I want you, little detective. I want to taste every part of you…again." He whispered seductively in his ear.

"Not here." That was the only thing he could get out. It was only a matter of time before somebody would check the roof as well. Not everyone was as naïve as Nakamori.

"Somebody could see us. I don't want…" Shinichi couldn't concentrate. What was this thief doing to him?

The urge to give in and just kiss him was immense, but the image of the others, especially Ran seeing him making out with Kaito Kid was too disturbing.

As he felt soft lips touching his own, he was partly happy that Kid didn't bother about it. Right now he realized how desperate he had been for Kid to kiss him again. Finally he forgot about everything else and just enjoyed the moment. Skilled hands grasped his thick black hair and pulled him closer.

Shinichi slightly opened his mouth, so that Kid could deepen their kiss. He felt the others tongue clashing against his own.

His hands rested on Kid's chest and one grabbed his tie and pulled him as close as possible. A deep moan escaped the thief as he felt Shinichi's other hand embracing him and caressing his back.

Desperate for air, both finally pulled away. Lustful glares were exchanged before Kid started kissing Shinichi's neck. The detective tilted his head so that his throat was fully exposed. Kid's hands found their way beneath his jacket and explored his upper body.

A sound took him back to reality – steps. He was on a rooftop with Kaito Kid and any second a lot of people would be here to witness this scene. No he couldn't let that happen!

"Stop…they're coming. Ahhh…please Kid."

Kid let go of him and let out a chuckle.

"Imagine their faces, if they would see us like that. Your reputation would be ruined my little detective."

The steps came closer.

"Let me go." Shinichi's mind was racing. He had let himself go for a moment, but now he needed to focus on the important things. He shoved the other away from him as far as possible and backed away.

Almost simultaneously Suzuki, a group of police men and Ran and Sonoko entered the rooftop. Shinichi turned around and looked into surprised faces. For a second he still believed they were shocked by his actions, but then he realized that Kid had already jumped to the edge of the building.

"Wait, Kid!" Suzuki screamed, but Kaito Kid already jumped and escaped one more time.

"What's the matter with you Kid Killer, you had him?" Suzuki yelled at him, but Shinichi was already heading for Ran.

"Give me the stone!" Ran gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I gave you the stone, like you told me."

Shinichi froze.

"What? I didn't do such a thing!"

Then it dawned on him. No, this couldn't be true. He searched all his pockets, but as expected the stone was nowhere to be found.

He let out an angry growl. Kid had tricked him, again.

"What's wrong? Where is the stone, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"I don't have it, he must've stolen it from me, when I came here."

"But how?" Ran seemed confused and Shinichi couldn't look her in the eyes in this moment. There was no presentable explanation for this.

"I don't know." He said slowly.

 _Jerk – you did it again. I guess that's the worst and best failure I've ever experienced, but this isn't over yet Kid._

He hated the fact, that he couldn't have stopped him from stealing the gem this time, but one thing was clear to him now. There was definitely something going on between them and he was really looking forward to what will happen next time when they will meet again.

I think I will upload the next chapter next week. I'm a bit busy right now with uni and stuff but I'll try my best! And if you have some wishes or thoughts what could happen, let me know ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed and nothing special had happened during that period. From time to time Shinichi wondered if anything had happened at all between him and Kaito Kid or if he had just imaged it. There was no sign from Kaito Kid, neither an announcement nor a letter for him personally.

Shinichi's feelings were mixed. Was he disappointed? Was he relieved? He actually couldn't tell. On the one hand the whole situation had been more than strange, but on the other hand he kind of enjoyed their little game or whatever was going on between them.

Maybe Kid was waiting for him to do something, but he had no idea what he could do, as he had no clue how to contact him.

So after a while Shinichi had decided to forget about it and soon all what had happened seemed like a dream, something nobody would actually believe if he would ever try to explain it to someone.

Instead of wasting any more time on thinking about the Phantom thief, he decided to focus back on school, after all graduation was getting closer, and maybe he should finally get his feelings straight and think about his relationship with Ran.

He was ashamed that his experience with Kid had unsettled him regarding his feelings for her. He always thought that there would be no one else for him than Ran and to be honest, he didn't even know the boy who was the cause of his emotional troubles.

Who was Kaito Kid? He had absolutely no idea what this guy did when he was not Kid. He must have a normal life.

How was he coping with the whole situation behind his masked self? Was he struggling too, because he was developing real feelings for the detective or was it just a game? Shinichi growled. Why were his thoughts always returning to this thief!?

This had been going on for days now and he hated it. He didn't know what to do until Ran had invited him to go to Tropical Land with her and Sonoko.

At first he wasn't too keen on going, but after he'd thought about it he'd agreed and so it was settled that they would spend Saturday together. Maybe this would finally help him to forget everything and who knew; maybe he could have a good time with Ran again and focus on his previous intentions to become her boyfriend.

When he left the house on Saturday it was really early and he still felt half asleep, but Ran had insisted that they would leave as early as possible to have the whole day for their trip.

Shinichi met with the girls at the subway station and they drove together to their destination. They were all sleepy so there was not much conversation until they finally arrived.

Shinichi yawned while they were still waiting in front of the parking lot. Sonoko and Ran were silently talking to each other, but he had no idea about what. Curiously, he took a look around. There were already many people flocking to the park's entrance, so he wondered why they were still waiting here. Was somebody else coming with them or did he miss something?

"Ehm…are we waiting for someone?" he said out loud what he was thinking.

Ran and Sonoko turned around and faced him.

"Yes, didn't I tell you, Shinichi?" Ran looked confused.

"No, you didn't. So who are we waiting for?"

"I was really sure I told you about it. Anyway, it's this girl I met last week, Aoko. She is Inspector Nakamori's daughter, that's how we got into a conversation." Ran smiled.

"And you invited her to this? You don't know this girl." Shinichi was annoyed, but Ran challenged his angry look.

"No, I didn't. She told me she was going here with a friend today as well, so I said we're going too. In the end we decided it would be fun to meet and go together, the more the merrier!"

Sonoko had stepped next to Ran to support her words, but stretching out her tongue to tease their detective friend.

Shinichi growled. He was not in the mood for new people. Not today. But now it was too late to change something, instead he folded his arms across his chest and refused to say anything more.

A few minutes later a motorcycle drove to the parking lot and halted only a few metres away from them. Two people were sitting on the vehicle and the fellow passenger was the first to take off the helmet.

It was a girl in probably the same age as Ran and Sonoko and she had long brown hair. She shook her head after it was released from the sticky helmet and smiled when she looked at Ran, Sonoko and Shinichi. This had to be Aoko, but who was the other? Her boyfriend maybe?

It was obviously a guy, giving his stature. He got off his motorcycle and removed his helmet.

Shinichi's eyes widened. He knew him. He had seen him before, had thought about him for the last three weeks and now he was standing only a few metres away from him – Kaito Kid.

No, not really Kaito Kid, this was a normal high school student, this was the boy behind the Phantom thief.

The boy turned around and for a few seconds their gazes met. A slight flash of surprise was seen on his face, before it disappeared again.

"Hi Aoko." This was Ran's voice, but he barely heard her, she sounded like she was far away. Shinichi's thoughts raced. This was a weird coincidence. It surely was, considering Kid's confusion.

The two were approaching them now.

"Hi Ran and what was your name….ehm Sonoko, right?

Sonoko nodded happily and Ran laughed.

"And who is your handsome company, Aoko." Sonoko giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot. This is my best friend Kaito Kuroba." Aoko returned their smiles, while Kaito looked slightly annoyed, which nobody actually got to realize as Shinichi let out a laughter.

"Seriously? Your name is Kaito? You gotta be kiddin' me!"

He couldn't hold back this statement.

All eyes laid on him now and Kaito was the one to break the odd silence.

"Yes I'm Kaito and you are?" He smirked playing dumb.

Shinichi tried to regain himself, before he answered as severe as Kid.

"Shinichi…my name is Shinichi Kudo, but I guess you might have heard of me before."

He smirked.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you…or wait are you this self-appointed high school detective?"

His head rested in one of his hands as if he was really thinking about it. Shinichi felt anger rising inside him.

He held back another sassy answer as he knew the girls were watching them more than curiously. Instead he just nodded and sighed.

"Whatever."

But Kaito was not finished with him yet.

"So you're the famous detective, but in my school I'm quite famous too." His hands disappeared behind his back and only mere seconds later he stretched them out to Shinichi, but now they held a small rose in them.

"Forget all these high school detectives; I guess there are too many of you nowadays." He laughed while he watched the slightly confused Shinichi who just stared at the flower.

"But there is only one magician, namely Kaito Kuroba" Now he giggled.

Aoko had regained her senses and faced her friend.

"Ah, Kaito stop being so….childish."

Kaito, who still held the flower, turned to face Aoko.

"What do you mean? At least I'm not looking like a child anymore, you chicken-breast."

Sonoko, Ran and Shinichi watched as the two started to squabble with one another.

Shinichi's emotions were overwhelmed. Who was that boy? He seemed totally different from the thief he used to know except for the magic thing.

After a while they finally entered Tropical Land. The three girls were walking ahead, which left the two boys behind a few metres, the perfect moment to start a conversation about other topics.

At first they strolled next to each other in silence. Then Shinichi began.

"You're different."

Kaito looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb, you're Kaito Kid, idiot." Shinichi tried not to speak too loudly so that the girls wouldn't be able to hear them.

Kaito giggled again.

"Oh yes, I forgot you are clever, but to be honest, did you really expected me being Kaito Kid 24/7?"

When he stopped talking both halted simultaneously and Shinichi looked at the other again as if he was trying to analyse him in every detail. He tried to imagine him wearing the white suit, the top hat and the monocle.

Why was it so hard for him to accept Kaito Kid as Kaito, as a kind of normal high school student?

"You prefer him. You like Kaito Kid more than Kaito Kuroba, don't you?"

Shinichi felt caught. Was that the truth? Was he disappointed? And if he was, why the hell was he feeling this way?

"No…I….that's not true. I do not prefer anyone here." He tried to come up with something to change the subject, but he feared it was already too late.

"Do you have a crush on Kaito Kid, little detective?"

There it was again, his smug smirk, the one he had seen so often on this face, the one he had grown so used to over time.

"Stop talking about you in third person, that's stupid."

Kaito let out a laughter.

"I'm sorry. I just like how you're struggling with your feelings or desires, whatever we're talking about." He blinked.

Shinichi was about to reply something when he heard Sonoko closer than he liked.

"What are you boys talking about?"

Shinichi froze and turned his view back from Kaito to the girls.

"Nothing."

 _Nothing, really?_ He couldn't come up with something better? But now it was too late and he just hoped Sonoko or Ran and Aoko wouldn't ask any further questions.

Fortunately nobody did and they decided to go to the ghost train which was right in front of them now.

Aoko grabbed Kaito by the hand and pulled him with her to the queue. Shinichi was struck by the sight of her actions and felt jealously rising inside him.

But before he could think about his own feelings he felt Sonoko and Ran pulling him with them too and soon they were all waiting in the not too long queue.

The girls were really excited about the first attraction; however Shinichi really didn't understand why they wanted to do this one.

Ran was a coward and Sonoko wasn't too brave either. He didn't know about Aoko, but she didn't seem really different. What was more important to him right now, than thinking about the girls' cowardice was the presence of Kaito.

After the last three weeks, he wanted to find out what was going on between them and then suddenly he stood before him as Kaito Kuroba and despite his confusion with the slightly different character traits of Kaito as a normal school boy, he really wanted to find out more about him. And to achieve this goal he needed some time with him alone.

This was chapter 5. I'm really happy I could finish it in time as I wasn't sure if I have the time. I still need to think about how to continue with this as everything is still very open and I just write what comes to my mind ^^

I can't promise an update next Monday, but I'll give my best to upload something next week! (I have a friend coming over for a few days, my brother's birthday and exams, so lots of things to do ^^) I hope you still like the story and let me know what you think in the comments. I would really appreciate that!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it took me two weeks this time but in return the chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones =) Again thanks to all people who are reading this story, following it and special thanks to the ones leaving reviews for me. It's really helping me if I know what you guys think =) So now enjoy this chapter =)**

The ghost train ride went as Shinichi expected it. The girls were creeped out like hell and he and obviously Kaito too, felt slightly embarrassed for their company which ended in both of them mocking the girl's for their cowardice.

Offended and angry they decided to have coffee and cake, but of course the boys had to pay as apology for their behavior.

Without arguing they went for the next cafe and Sonoko ordered for everyone, but Kaito and Shinichi.

"You two idiots don't deserve cake." She stretched out her tongue.

Great – now they have ruined the mood. Shinichi crossed his arms and sighed.

"You don't need to sigh that loud. You know I hate it when you make fun of us. Instead of sighing you could think of something to compensate for your behavior." Ran blinked.

Shinichi tried to smile. He knew that Ran wouldn't be too angry at him for a long time. She was just playing along with Sonoko and Aoko, because it was fun and she might get something out of it. This was Sonoko's bad influence, he bet.

Before he could answer, he heard Kaito speak up.

"Okay, you're still acting childish. But how about me and the detective leaving you for a while and buy you something nice. Then you can enjoy your coffee without our commentaries and we can recover from your high pitched screams we had to experience." He laughed.

At first Shinichi had thought that he had almost sounded reasonable for a second, but the second part of his speech destroyed his reputation again.

Aoko punched him in the side to prove that point further.

"Oh c'mon, Kaito, stop being mean for once. Why did I bring you here in the first place?" The second part was obviously rhetorical which didn't prevent Kaito from answering it.

"Well because I'm the only one sacrificing his Saturday for you after everyone turned you down." He said amusedly.

"That's not true. It's not my fault the flu is going around at our school. You just happened to be the last healthy person around. I asked you out of pity."

She angrily folded her arms across her chest and turned away from Kaito.

Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko were following the scene quite interested. The detective always thought that Ran and he would behave strangely from time to time but Aoko and Kaito were something else. Was he really just a friend or was there more going on between them?

 _No – stop thinking about that! I am not jealous!_

He was so caught in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Kaito had got up and pulled him by his arm.

"What's wrong, super-brain. I said we go and buy something. Let's go!"

Shinichi slowly rose, but his confused look didn't go unnoticed. Had he missed the last few sentences?

"Shinichi are you okay?" Ran asked him, a serious concerned look on her face.

"Sorry I think I was drifting off with my thoughts for a second. What's the plan?"

Sonoko let out an irritated grunt.

"Seriously Kudo, what's wrong with you? You're acting weird for quite some time now. You both are going to buy us each a present for acting childish and mean, like Kaito proposed. When you found something, you call us and we arrange a new meeting point or do you think we're going to wait here for the two of you?"

Aoko nodded in approval and added. "And don't you dare come back empty-handed."

"We would never do such a thing. A magician will always keep his word." Kaito blinked smugly and then turned around to leave.

"See you later." was the only thing Shinichi said before he also left, following Kaito.

Before he left the cafe, he could hear Ran speaking to the others.

"I hope they're coming back soon. Didn't we want to spend the day together? I really wanted..." The door closed behind him. Guilt spread through his body. Was he leaving Ran behind for some private time with Kid?

He really needed to get his feelings straight. He needed to know what it was that he wanted and he needed to be realistic.

At the moment he wasn't in a relationship with Ran, so there was no reason to feel guilty. And if he was really feeling something for Kaito or Kaito Kid, this still had to be figured out, he wanted to be honest to himself and follow his own desires.

A lot of bad things had happened to him in his short life so far, so he had every right to become happy and if he was destined to fall in love with someone else than Ran after all that had happened, Ran deserved someone better than him, someone who really loved her without any doubts.

"So here we are...alone." Kaito's voice brought him back to reality.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi answered playing dumb like the other had before.

"Oh c'mon. You wanted this, didn't you? Now we have time for other things."

He smirked while they were walking down the way. To the left and right were many shops for all kind of souvenirs.

"I thought you want to buy something for the girls?"

 _This time I'm not going to be the one without control over this._

"You know this was just an excuse." Kaito's voice sounded annoyed.

"So it was _you_ who wanted some private time with me, am I right?"

Shinichi turned his head around to get a look of Kaito's expression while he spoke his next words.

"Could it be that _you_ have a crush on Japan's most famous high school detective?"

Oh it felt so good to finally say these words and the puzzled face of Kaito made it even better. He was back. Two could play that game!

"Speechless, aren't we?" Shinichi smiled triumphantly.

"So it's true? My, my, how long have you been feeling that way? If I remember correctly you said something about you wanted to sleep with me for such a long time, but as I was Conan you couldn't go ahead with it. Oh Kid, that's sick...I was a seven-year old boy..." Shinichi faked a distracted face.

"So let's just hope it was my pure intellect which attracted you in the first place and after I transformed back you were also stunned by my physical appearance."

Kaito stopped and faced the detective whose face showed the smuggest expression he'd ever seen.

"Smartass."

He came closer. They were standing right in the middle of a crowed place, people all around them, fortunately not paying any attention.

The thief took one more step and invaded the detective's personal space. Shinichi didn't flinch a bit.

"So it's true?" Shinichi repeated his question again.

His heart was pounding hardly against his rib cage, but he hoped that Kid wouldn't notice that. It was as if the world around them stood still. For a second he forgot that they were in public and the wish to touch the other and being touched in returned was immense. Kaito's voice echoed through his head as he spoke.

"So what do you do when I tell you that it's true? Will you be honest yourself and admit the same for your feelings for Kaito Kid – the only rival being clever enough to trick you?"

Shinichi swallowed. This went faster than he'd expected it to. His confidence began to shrink while Kaito's seem to grow again.

It was only a matter of seconds before their noses would touch as Kid was still closing the distance between them. He felt sweat building on his forehead and his heart racing inside his chest.

Kid would kiss him right here and there, in public. He needed to back away. They couldn't do that here. What if someone would see them? What if Ran would see them?

Against all his rational thinking he stood like a stature, waiting for the other boy's lips to finally touch his.

He could almost feel the soft sensitive skin on his own that he felt a warm shiver rushing down his spine. Anticipating the touch he closed his eyes, but it never came. Instead he felt hot breath tickling his ear before the vibrations of Kaito's voice sent goose-bumps all over his body.

"Let's find out together, but not here."

Suddenly the tension fell from him and the warmth of the body right in front of him was gone. Shinichi opened his eyes and looked at Kaito who blinked at him seductively.

Before the detective could do something about it, the other had grabbed him by his arm again and pulled him with him.

A mixture of excitement and fear filled his body. Where was he going and what was he planning to do?

The previous task of getting a present for the girls was soon vanished from his brain. He followed Kid who seemed to know where he was heading. They turned around several corners to a more secluded part of the Park where not many people were around.

Shinichi was sure that normally people wouldn't go this way, as there were no attractions or shops, only facilities in use for the staff working here.

After turning around another corner he saw that the way was a dead end. The small alley was surrounded by the walls of the houses of which one seemed to have its backdoor in this alley. Opposite of said door stood a large container almost as high as the two boys.

Kaito passed the container and then turned around to Shinichi.

"Well it's not pretty but nobody will disturb us here, I hope."

He smirked before he grabbed both of the detective's arms and pushed him against the wall. Shinichi was taken by surprise for a second. He had no idea where they were, but the adrenaline pulsing through his veins was too strong to care about anything else than the boy in front of him.

"So where were we?"

Kaito said sarcastically before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto Shinichi's.

Willingly the detective opened his mouth to deepen their kiss. He felt the others tongue entwining with his own and he moaned into the touch he had been longing for the past three weeks. He couldn't believe how good it felt.

Kaito's hand wandered to his neck pulling Shinichi deeper into the kiss. He also pressed his body against the detective's.

Shinichi embraced Kaito with his arms and slowly broke away from the kiss. While one of his hands found its way into Kaito's black messy hair, he started to suck on the others neck. His hand pulled at his hair so that he had a better access to the soft skin.

The moment he heard the thief letting out a deep groan, he took the chance and made them switch positions. This time he would not only be on the receiving end.

For a second the boys looked into each other's eyes. Kaito's expression showed slight confusion, but also his arousal, whereas Shinichi's face was distorted to a wide grin.

A sudden moan escaped the Phantom Thief's mouth as the detective began to rub the others crotch with his hands.

He silenced him by placing another kiss on his mouth while he further increased the pressure on Kaito's hard member, which must felt really uncomfortable by now in his tight pants.

Once more they broke the kiss, but before Shinichi could continue his intentions he heard steps coming.

Before Kaito realized what happened, the detective placed his hand over his mouth to silence him. His other hand released the hard cock so that he could put his index finger over his mouth to signal Kaito to be quite who didn't seem to notice the sounds as his mind was busy elsewhere.

For a few seconds neither of them dared to breathe, too afraid to get caught, but after some time the steps seemed to disappear again and after what felt like eternity to Shinichi he was sure that nobody was around anymore.

Kaito grabbed the hand pressed on his mouth releasing it.

"It's exciting you know. The danger of getting caught. As a thief I know what I'm talking about." He grinned.

Shinichi reciprocate his grin. Yes, Kaito was right. It was indeed thrilling to be at risk to get caught, so he saw no reason in stopping here and now.

"I do not intent to stop here."

The detective got on his knees and opened Kaito's belt. After he released it he opened his pants and pulled it down, so that he could see the full erected length of Kid pressing against the black clothing of his boxers.

The knowledge that Kid was aroused this immensely only because of his actions gave him the chills. Now he understood how Kid might have felt, the first time in the hotel room. It satisfied him that not only he was reacting to Kaito's actions, but that the thief was also prone to his touches.

Shinichi slid up and down on the hard cock through the textile. This made the other, who was surprisingly quite, moan again.

Then he finally got rid of the last barrier and grabbed the cock by its base. Without thinking about it anymore he opened his mouth and took the length into it. He tried to push it as deep down as possible which was a more difficult task than he thought, but he seem to do something right, as Kaito's breathing became shallow and he started panting heavily.

Shinichi bobbed his head up and down on the length and what didn't fit in his mouth was pumped by his hand.

"Oh God, Kudo."

Kaito's husky voice pressed on his ears.

Shinichi released the member from his mouth and began licking it from his testicles up to the tip. He repeated that several times before sucking on the cock again, making Kaito moan deeply and louder than before.

Shinichi knew that Kaito was close to climax so he sped up his moves even more, before the throbbing manhood exploded and released his semen all into his mouth.

The detective wasn't used to this, however he managed to swallow all of it before he let go and got up from the ground.

Panting, the boys faced each other again.

"Seriously Kudo. I wasn't expected that!"

Shinichi smiled contently.

"You cannot always be the one in control. That's boring. And after what you did to me I wanted to try it myself and see what happens."

"So I guess we're even now?" Kaito said while he put his clothes back on.

"Not yet." Shinichi blinked like Kaito always did.

"Sounds intriguing, but I'm afraid I have to be the spoilsport now. We really need to buy something for the girls and get back before they get suspicious. Let's continue this another time okay?"

Shinichi knew that Kaito was right, but the tight feeling in his pants cursed him for this.

"I guess you're right, but you still haven't answered my questions, Kid."

Shinichi still trapped him against the wall, not willing to let him go before he would answer.

He really needed to know what Kaito's intentions were before he would get himself into something he would otherwise regret someday.

"Check your pockets, little detective." Kaito smiled.

Shinichi was confused. What the hell? He checked his pockets and found a small white piece of paper in one of them.

He unfolded it slowly still unsure what Kaito meant. When did he put it there? He really hated it to be left in the dark, not knowing what had happened and when and how.

When he finally could read what was scribbled on the paper he was stunned.

It was a phone number signed with Kid's typical drawing. Shinichi's gaze jumped between Kid and the number and back to Kid.

"Is that enough for an answer?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with my new chapter and for the first time it's from Kaito's POV, so we finally get some insight in his thinking ^^ Thanks again to all my readers and to all the people leaving reviews for me, I love you and you really keep me being motivated!**

Kaito's POV

It was Sunday afternoon and Kaito hadn't done a thing yet. He 'd spent his whole day laying around in his room, only changing his position to eat something. His thoughts only circled around him and what had happened yesterday. How did it happen that he was now in this situation?

This whole situation turned out to become more serious than he'd expected it. In the beginning it was a mixture of fascination and curiosity which had made him lure Shinichi into his trap to get him to sleep with him.

Actually he had been surprised that he'd succeeded with his plans. Kaito had to admit that the detective was right; he had been attracted by his intellect, mostly because almost every person in his life couldn't challenge him in this matter. So the urge to meet this intelligent boy as a grown up teenager became soon something more.

As Kaito Kid he was known to be a ladykiller and he always enjoyed this way more than he should, but suddenly he had felt the need to get only one person's attention. And this person was unfortunately a guy.

One of the reasons why it had Kaito taken almost one year to try his attempts was that he wasn't sure of his desires. Was he interested in men and women or was it only Shinichi who he was attracted to?

Before he had finally settled on his plans, he had been spending nights lying awake thinking about how to find out what was going on with him.

To be honest he had been so nervous that day, when he was finally meeting Shinichi in the hotel room that he was afraid that the other would realize it sooner or later. Fortunately Shinichi hadn't noticed anything and everything had been going according to plan. Actually he was surprised that Shinichi's resistance was way less hard than he'd thought.

Kaito had thought that after he had slept with the detective everything would return to normal, but after this experience he'd wanted more and was really pleased that Jirokichi had challenged him soon again.

It was more of a spontaneous act to use this opportunity to get some private time with the detective again, who seemed aroused by what they were doing, however he felt the unease as well.

After this next encounter he didn't know what to do. What were his intentions? Did he just want to have fun or was there something more behind all this?

He was not 100% sure if Shinichi was interested in him or what he got out of it. Was it right to just have some fun together without any feelings or was there something going on between them?

The problem was he couldn't just go and ask him. Shinichi only knew him as Kaito Kid which was kind of problematic in this situation.

It was the stupidest idea ever to just go and visit him as Kaito Kuroba as he wasn't 100% sure what Shinichi thought about all that, after all he had also Ran and Kaito knew about their background story.

As a consequence three weeks had passed in which he didn't do anything about it until he'd agreed to accompany Aoko to Tropical Land, where they finally had met again.

Finding out that Shinichi hadn't been too happy about his absence gave him back some of his previous confidence towards his influence on Shinichi, but once again he realized that people were attracted to Kaito Kid and not Kaito Kuroba, which hurt him deep down, but he would never show this openly of course.

The truth was he just couldn't be like Kaito Kid all the time. It was part of him, but he was still a normal student with normal problems as well.

After he had provided them some private time again, which was easier than he'd thought, he was caught off guard by Shinichi's offensive behavior and suddenly he knew that it was not only himself longing for the detective, no Shinichi also wanted to know what was going on and so they ended up in this small alley.

It had been amazing. Shinichi being the one taking over _his_ role made him shiver once again and so he'd decided to give him his number. Maybe it was cheesy or weird, but now it was up to the detective to make the next step and Kid felt like a pubertal teenager waiting for his crush to call him – this was so ridiculous.

It was unclear to him how they both had managed to survive the rest of the day without showing what had happened between them.

Kaito rolled over on his back and rose his hand in which lay his phone to check it for missing calls or messages.

"Seriously, Kudo. You can't do such things to me and then not call the day after!" He growled desperately.

He locked his phone again and sighed. Maybe it had been a stupid idea to give him his number, but now it was too late. After all that had happened Kaito bet that this was just another way of teasing him or he hoped it was.

There was still the possibility that Shinichi would back down. However after what the detective had done yesterday, he seriously hoped that this wasn't the case.

 _Oh my, I'm spending too much thoughts on him again._ _I need to get myself distracted with something else!_

Kaito jumped from the bed and left the room to get something to drink. His throat was dry and everything was better than staring at his phone. When he came back he saw the small light on his phone blinking, signaling him that he got a new message. It didn't take a second for his pulse rate to rise extensively. He grabbed his phone from the bed sheets and unlocked it, but to his disappointment the message was from Aoko.

 **Hey Kaito**

 **Are you okay? You didn't leave the house today =(**

Kaito growled and started texting back.

 **Are you stalking me or what?**

He fell back on his bed. It didn't take a minute for Aoko to answer.

 **I'm sorry for being concerned about you... -.-**

Kaito went to his desk and sat down on his chair before he answered.

 **There's nothing to be concerned about. I just need some time for me or is that a crime =P**

Sometimes he wished he could talk to someone about this matter. But his father was dead, he would never tell his mom about this – too embarrassing – Jii didn't seem to be the right person for his problem too and Aoko was the last person he would tell.

In contrast to the others Aoko didn't even know about his alter ego Kaito Kid, so how should he tell her that he might be in love with his rival Shinichi Kudo. No, this wouldn't leave his lips. Thinking about it was strange enough.

He put the phone back on his desk and buried his head in his hands. _Bling_.

 _Oh c'mon Aoko, leave me alone._

Kaito sighed and grabbed his phone furiously. He unlocked it and froze. The message wasn't from her; it was from an unknown number. Like in slow motion he clicked on the message to open it.

 **Hey**

 **I wonder how desperately you have been waiting for this message =P**

 **Shinichi**

Kaito's face first showed anger, but then changed to amusement. So the teasing was still a thing. He giggled and typed fast to answer him.

 **Hey clever boy**

 **I guess you're as desperate as you expect me to be, if you text me this soon. ;-) But to be honest I'm glad you didn't get cold feet now.**

Kaito felt his inner tension lessening. _Bling._

 **Do you really believe that after what I did yesterday?**

The thief smiled thinking back to their little encounter in the alley.

 **Normally I wouldn't, but I have to admit you still are a mystery to me sometimes, little detective ...I think I made my intentions clear now, but what about you?**

Now he said it. Kaito knew it was probably already obvious that he wanted Shinichi, but he still was left in the dark when it came to the detective's feelings and that made him feel vulnerable.

Unlike before the other didn't answer directly. Kaito could hear the loud ticking noise of his clock's second hand while he was waiting for an answer.

In the end it took Shinichi more than five minutes to answer which felt like eternity for the Phantom thief and he hated himself for that, for acting so childish.

 **I guess I still can't believe what is happening between us, but I have to admit I enjoyed it so far, even though you kinda tricked me the first time … and I wasn't sure if you just wanted to have some fun or make me look stupid, but as there seems to be more I would propose we find out what this is and look what happens?**

Wow, this was honest. Kaito's jaw dropped. He would have bet that they would go on teasing each other before someone did some straight talking.

 **So does that mean you're asking me out for a date?**

He couldn't stop himself from writing that. Now he just needed the right answer.

 **If you want to put it like that than...yes. Do you have something in mind about what to do?**

A loud giggle echoed through the room. Oh my God, he was planning a date with Shinichi Kudo.

 **Of course I have something in mind...**

He just couldn't resist.

 **Seriously? You horny pervert -.- Call me old fashioned, but I'd really like to get to know you and by you I mean the person behind Kaito Kid.**

This actually surprised the thief. After what Shinichi had said yesterday, he got the impression that the detective was kind of disappointed that he was not completely like Kaito Kid when he was just Kaito. But now it seemed like Shinichi was actually trying to get behind the mask of Kaito Kid. Was he sincere about his intentions? The boy growled.

 _If this detective knew how much time I spend on thinking about all that he would never get rid of this smug smile of his._

To be honest, Kaito knew that he was no better when it came to being smug and basically being a smartass. He tilted his head and tried to think of an appropriate answer.

 **I guess now you are the gentleman...haha but okay just tell me when and where to meet you and I'll be there.**

 _Bling._ It didn't took Shinichi long to reply.

 **How about next Friday, 4pm at Totou Tower?**

So now it was really happening. He was going on a date with Shinichi Kudo. A shiver ran down his spine while he was thinking about it. He checked if he had some important appointments this week or if there was some business to do for Kaito Kid, but fortunately there was nothing coming up, so he wrote the following lines.

 **Sounds good, See you Friday then. I'll leave the planning up to you. Surprise me ;-)**

 **Notes:**

 **I really hope I can update next week as I really need to do some brainstorming for the date ;-) But I give my best =) Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked it =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back!** **  
** **I'm so sorry for the delay, but I was really struggling with this chapter ^^ So I wrote a first version of it and didn't like it. Then I put it a away for a few days and tried again and was finally happy. And as I was also busy having friends around and visting people there was not much time for writing =( But yeah I finally did it. I'm sorry for having you wait a bit longer than usual and I hope the next chapter will come sooner ;-) I'll give my best!**

Shinichi checked his watch again. 3:45pm. He still had 15 minutes left if Kaito was as punctual as Kaito Kid. He was nervous, because the truth was he didn't have any specific plan what to do with Kaito. His intelligence had totally disappointed him in that matter and nothing had come to his mind.

He had no idea what they should do. He had actually bought some tickets for the tower which still felt weird. Were they really doing a normal date, like going to the aquarium together or something? It felt strange being in this situation now even though he had wanted it. But today it was his chance to find out more about Kaito and he had to admit he was more than curious.

The last week had felt like it would last forever and now he was finally waiting here.

Nothing special had happened now that he thought about it. He had met the detective boys and spent some time with them and Heiji called him, asking him out about Ran and when he was going to visit him again. That made Shinichi think about Ran again. He still hadn't talked to her. He just didn't know what to tell her at the moment.

 _Hey Ran, I'm sorry but I don't know I think I'm dating Kaito Kid?!_

What if Ran was doing what _he_ had intended to do only weeks ago and would ask him if they would become a couple. He was actually afraid of the thought itself, because he had no idea how he would react.

He didn't want to hurt Ran, he really didn't, but hadn't he made his move and told her that he loved her a long time ago and somehow, maybe because he was still Conan at that time she never managed to give him an appropriate answer and there were many occasions where she had the chance to do so.

But he had to be fair, she had to process a lot after she found out about him being Conan and maybe this whole secretiveness had ruined it after all.

Everything had been really messed up after this whole story, but whatever Ran was thinking, one thing was totally sure for him; he would always be there for her no matter how they would end up. She was important to him and that would never change, but now he would focus on Kaito.

"Hi clever boy." Shinichi gave a jump.

He turned around looking at Kaito.

"You're early!" Shinichi complained checking his watch. It was 3:55.

Kaito put on a confused face.

"Ehm, so then you're early too I guess. Or wait I think you've been waiting here much longer, am I right?" He smiled. "And just to remind you, I know as Kaito Kid I use to be really punctual, but waiting around the corner to get here exactly in time felt a bit ridiculous even for me and I think you said you want to get to know the real me so here I am, not on time."

He laughed about his own words and got closer to Shinichi.

The detective was slightly confused. Kaito behaving like this was a normal situation, but Shinichi was actually really nervous and not quite sure what to say.

"Okay, I guess you're right..." He said slowly.

"It has to be hard to admit that you're wrong." Kaito grinned and came even closer. "So what have you planned for today, I'm curious."

Shinichi felt Kaito's body almost touching his while he whispered into his ear. Then he backed away looking at the detective meeting his eyes intensively.

Shinichi gulped. Why was he so stiff and unsure? He had felt so self-confident last time and also when he texted Kaito, but now that he was really in this situation he felt overwhelmed.

 _C'mon Shinichi pull yourself together!_

"Sorry I lost my train of thought and before you say something, yes it happens." He coughed slightly. "We're at Totou Tower so I bought two tickets to go upstairs to the observation platform and then I don't know let's just talk?"

He knew this wasn't really extraordinary, but who cares.

Kaito seemed to hold back a stupid comment and just nodded.

"Okay, go ahead. I'm following you."

It took them quite some time until they reached their destination upstairs as there were also many tourists and other people around here today, but finally they were standing at the edge of the platform leaning against the handrail in front of the huge window.

They were standing close to each other so that their arms were touching slightly. Nobody said a word and still it wasn't really strange, it was like they were just enjoying it, which felt weird for Shinichi who never thought he could feel that with any other person than Ran. But why was that? He barely knew Kaito. He felt like there was a connection between them, one he wasn't really aware of right now.

"I must say, I was quite impressed that you actually asked me out, Kudo." Kaito said sounding really serious.

"I...I mean...I don't know. It's just I have been feeling really confused the last few weeks and I don't know if I'm right because I'm really bad at this stuff, but I needed to know what you got out of this like seriously, what's the matter?" Shinichi said, more talking to the window than Kid, trying to imagine that he just said that to himself. Oh he felt so stupid.

"So we really stopped teasing. At least for now." Kaito replied, not really giving an answer.

"Does Aoko know that you're Kid?" Shinichi suddenly asked, changing the topic completely.

Kaito tilted his head to look at the detective and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What has that to do with this?"

"You seem quite close even though you tease each other a lot, so I was just wondering?"

"Are you jealous?" Kaito's smug grin came back.

"Is there any reason to be?" Shinichi shot back angrily.

"Haha...no she doesn't know and by the way she hates Kid and I don't want to bother her with my problems any more. But I think you know that feeling, hiding from Ran for such a long time."

Shinichi looked through the glass in front of him again. Yes Kaito was right, he knew this feeling all too well. But wait, did he just say he doesn't want to bother her with his problems. So there was definitely something going on.

"Wait, what do you mean with problems, aren't you just a thief because I don't know it's fun to fool people because you're cleverer?"

Kaito was quiet as if he was thinking about what to answer. After half a minute he replied.

"I'm not sure if I want to share this with you to be honest. I cannot really tell what we are right now, rivals or allies from time to time at least...lovers?" He waited a few seconds before he said the last word as if he was using it for the first time and to see how Shinichi would react.

The detective listened closely feeling a tingle inside him while Kaito described them as lovers, so he almost didn't care about the rest. He tried to focus on the information again.

"I can accept that and to be honest I don't know." The silence returned.

Shinichi didn't know what to say or what to do. This was the worst date ever. He really wanted to smash his head against the glass,maybe it would help his brain thinking in order to help him what to do.

He thought about Kaito being Kid again. Actually he didn't mean what he had said. Of course he thought that Kaito did enjoy fooling others, but after so many times dealing with Kid he also believed that there was something more going on. Until now this hadn't bothered him any further and provoking Kid a bit by stating that he is just doing it for fun might not have been his best idea either.

He was brought back to reality as Kaito suddenly turned around and grabbed him by his arm.

"Come on let's leave and have a coffee or something this silence is killing me." He tried to smile, but still seemed a bit thoughtful about something.

Shinichi nodded in agreement and together they left the tower, got a coffee and were now walking through a nearby park.

"So magic is not only part of your secret life as Kid you're also doing it in your free time?" Shinichi tried to come up with another topic to talk about.

Kid looked at him, aimed for his ear and before Shinichi could back away Kaito presented a 100 yen coin in front of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed.

Shinichi smiled, happy about Kaito behaving like Kaito again. Having a serious talk with him seemed so strange after all that had happened between them.

Before Shinichi was able to say something again he was interrupted by his phone. He excused himself and checked the message. It was Ran! He was staring at his phone for a few seconds too long as Kaito shot him a curious glance trying to see the screen.

"Something wrong?"

Shinichi froze then decided to ignore the message for now. If it was really important she would have called him.

"No, it's nothing." The phone wandered back into the pocket of his pants.

He looked at Kaito again and tried to pick up the conversation where they left off.

"So why magic?"

"My father used to be a magician so I know most of the stuff because of him." Kaito said quite cheerful.

"Used to? What happened?"

"He's dead." Came the short answer. _Oh great_ , he was really asking the wrong questions.

"I'm sorry."

Kaito gave him a weak smile. "But as you now ruined the mood basically for the second time you really need to repay me or at least try to cheer me up, otherwise this will be remembered as the worst date ever."

Kaito's voice had changed to his smug, challenging manner, while he gave him a telling look.

Shinichi hesitated for a moment. He suddenly felt this tingling in his stomach again and he knew where this feeling was leading them. Was Kaito expecting him to take the lead like last time or was he totally on the wrong track?

Shinichi still didn't know much about this stuff and last time he had just hoped that he was doing it right. When he thought about their previous encounters he now was really torn apart between liking the feeling of having control over a situation like he normally has in every crime scene he needed to solve and being out of control. But he also couldn't deny that he had enjoyed being the receiving part, when Kaito had slept with him the first time. Could it be that Kaito was feeling the same? There was only one way to find out.

Shinichi took a look around and discovered a place a little distant from the main way, where some trees were.

"Let's go that way, " he said pointing to the group of trees.

After they got rid of their empty coffee cups Shinichi heard his phone again. He again ignored it as they arrived at his chosen destination. He then turned around to face Kid who was following him closely, a wide grin on his face.

"What's wrong Kudo, too afraid to do something in public? It didn't seem a problem last time." He said mockingly.

Shinichi knew that Kaito tried to provoke him and the fact that it actually worked didn't bother him as much as it had been before all this had started.

He closed the distance between them. Then he grabbed Kaito by his bare arms, as he was just wearing a t-shirt due to the hot weather, and pushed him against one of the big oak trees surrounding them.

Their faces were now really close as Shinichi's phone gave another _bling_ sound. Shinichi let out an annoyed grunt. He ignored it again, trying to focus on the boy in front of him.

"I'm still waiting, Kudo." Kaito said amused, looking at the detective fiercely.

Shinichi closed the distance between them and pressed his body against Kaito's, still not kissing him.

Instead he placed his head next to Kid's whispering seductively into his ear.

"Tell me how bad do you want me to do it?"

They were playing a game again now and Shinichi enjoyed it a lot. He got used to it by now, but this time he would win, _if_ you could actually win.

"Do you know how fucking hot that is when you talk to me like that? Don't get to proud on what I say now, but I don't know what gotten into you last time, but seriously that was just so amazing and I really enjoyed it to be at your mercy, because you were right. I'm really turned on by your intellect. When you solve your cases you get that look in your eyes and every time it just gives me the chills when you prove how intelligent you are."

Shinichi was shocked. Was he dreaming or did Kaito just admitted why he desired him so much? Before he could manage to think about it further his phone interrupted them again. This time Shinichi got really angry and pulled the device out of his pocket to look at it.

There were three new messages from Ran. Seriously, this was the worst timing ever. However, what Shinichi didn't notice was the slight angry, or was it more a disappointed, look on Kaito's face who also watched at the small screen.

Shinichi put away his phone, he couldn't read her messages now, but he would at least set the volume to mute.

He tried to forget about Ran and looked at Kaito again. When the detective had checked his phone he had backed away a bit, so now he went one step forward again and was just about to kiss the boy, giving him what he wanted when his phone started to ring. _No, this was not happening! The phone should be muted so what the hell..?!._

He was so angry and annoyed about it, that he backed away once again and answered the phone.

"What is so important?! Normally he wouldn't speak to Ran in that way but he couldn't hold back his annoyance in that moment.

"What's the matter with you?! I just need your help with something and you told me I could always call you." She answered sounding angry too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so angry, but seriously, can it wait?" He didn't want to have a fight with her.

"I think it can, but what are you doing that is so important? You left school without telling me, so how could I know that you don't have time?" She asked, sounding more curious than angry now.

Shinichi was relieved. At least she was not that mad at him anymore.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you at the moment. I need to hang up, sorry, bye."

As he used to end their calls really often like that when he had been Conan, he didn't feel bad about it. For a second he had totally forgotten about Kaito, so now remembering again what was actually going on the last few minutes, he quickly turned around, but the only thing behind him was the huge tree. Kaito had just disappeared.

 **I really hope you enjoyed it and I would like to hear your thoughts in the comments ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter….it's a short one, but better than nothing, don't you think? =D Enjoy =)**

Shinichi froze. Where was Kid? He turned around several times and checked everywhere near, but Kid was nowhere to be found.

"Shit! Where is this guy?" Shinichi circled the big tree, but Kaito wasn't there either. Was this just another trick to fool him, because he had answered the phone? Was Kid trying to catch him off guard?

But the minutes ticked away and there was no sign of the other boy. He was definitely gone. Shinichi let out an angry growl.

"What's the matter with him? One moment he says those things to me and then..." He stopped in his own thoughts. Could it be that he'd seen that it had been Ran calling him? Was he jealous, like seriously jealous?

He considered the thought for a second. Shinichi had to admit that he still wasn't sure what was going on and the date, if you could even call it one, had not been helpful either.

He tore his hair and let himself slide down the large stem of the tree. He didn't know why, but this whole dating situation had been a mystery to him. Yes Kaito had given him his number and despite all the mocking and teasing, Shinichi had really thought in that moment that Kid was serious about this.

However, it was just so complicated and strange to have a straight talk with this guy, especially about this topic, so they had fallen back into their little game until...well, until they had been interrupted by Ran's phone call.

To be honest, now he felt really frustrated thinking about how this date could have ended if he hadn't screwed up. But seriously, why did this jerk just vanish like an offended little girl?

Shinichi took out his phone and stared at the screen. He unlocked it and pushed the calling button. Should he try to call him? Should he apologize? But for what?

He still didn't feel like he did something wrong. He had just answered a bloody phone call. Nevertheless he knew that this phone call was the reason why Kid had left him here all by himself, so he decided to send him a text message, instead of calling him.

 **Hey**

 **Where are you? I'm not finished with you yet ;-)**

Maybe ignoring the whole matter was the best idea, he thought and got up, walking back to the main way of the park. He waited for several more minutes before he decided to head back to the tower. While he was slowly walking down the street now, his phone finally signaled that he had received a new message.

 _Bling!_

Shinichi stopped immediately when he heard the sound of his phone, so that a woman who was walking closely behind him almost bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." he said and fished his phone out of his pocket.

It was a message from Kaito and Shinichi hurried to unlock the device to read it. When he saw the message appear on the small screen his heart sunk and he stared at his phone baffled, not believing the words written there right in front of him.

 **But I think I'm finished. Just forget about it all and sorry for the mess I caused you.**

Shinichi's jaw dropped. That was it? Now it was over? Just like this?

He had been afraid about the outcome of this day, sure, but he certainly didn't imagine something like that. What has gotten into the thief?

Shinichi put his phone away and tilted his head to stare into the bright sky. He was angry, but also confused. How could Kaito just end this all out of the sudden? Why was he reacting so intensely? They had gone so far by now and now just because of one phone call he threw everything away?

Like in trance Shinichi began to walk down the street again while his mind was still racing. What should he do or what did he want to do now?

Should he try to convince the thief to change his mind or was it maybe better that way and he should forget about it?

It was his chance to return to normal and rethink his possible future with Ran.

However, deep down he knew it wasn't that easy anymore. Even though he was sure, that Ran meant a lot to him, there was also a small bit inside him that longed for the presence of Kaito by his side. A feeling he tried to forget or to banish from time to time, but now it was thoroughly fighting its way up to the surface and now it was up to him to act upon it or hide this feeling deep inside of him.

Kaito's POV

Kaito was never happier to go to school than today. He had been hiding inside his room for the rest of the weekend. Aoko had tried to call him several times, but he had just ignored her. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even his mom who had also tried to get in contact with him on Sunday.

So now he was just happy to get distracted from his thoughts. He didn't want to think about Shinichi anymore. He had made his decision and now he had to live with it, even though he wished the situation would be different than it was now.

He had felt like a complete idiot, telling the other about his desires and then getting refused because of this damn girl.

Why had he even tried to make a move on Shinichi? He knew that it was a fool's errand to believe that he could stand a chance against Ran, but to be honest, he had never thought that there could be more between them after their encounter at the Beika City Hotel .

When he'd decided that he wanted to sleep with Shinichi just once, it was out of his strange longing for this boy, just to see if he was wrong about his feelings or not. And the outcome was that he really enjoyed it and wanted more, but maybe that was a huge mistake. After this experience he should have just ended it and be glad about this one time rather than trying to make Shinichi do it again and everything would be less embarrassing than it now was.

After he had sent Shinichi his last message he hadn't heard from the detective again, which made him glad and sad at the same time. So didn't Shinichi care at all? One part of Kaito had hoped that the detective would try to reach out for him again, ask him for another date or just to meet him, but nothing. But on the other hand, this was exactly why he had ended it now, because he had suspected such behavior from Shinichi, because of Ran.

"Kaaaaito." Aoko suddenly shouted right next to him, making him jump out of his chair at once.

"Whaaaaaa, what the hell is wrong with you?" He responded angrily.

Aoko's expression changed from happy to concerned and she came really close to his face before she spoke.

"I have been worried about you? What's wrong?"

Kaito was smiling, but only internally. He knew that most of the time it seemed like the two of them were always fooling around, teasing each other, but in reality they were close friends and he knew that Aoko really cared for him as he cared for her, as friends. They both already talked about that a long time ago.

However, this was something he couldn't tell her or he didn't want to and so he put on his most smug smile and tried to pretend that everything was fine.

"Nothing's wrong, you silly girl. Is it a crime to spend your free time at home? I needed a break from you." He laughed and stretched out his tongue.

Aoko hit him on the head.

"No it isn't, but seriously, I have news that I wanted to tell you and then you just ignored me for two full days, that's mean, you know ?" Aoko made an offended face and crossed her arms to emphasize the fact that she was really insulted.

 _News? What was she talking about?_

"So what's the news? Please don't tell me your father actually made a successful arrest for the first time?" He laughed once again about his own joke and earned yet another punch from his friend.

"No…" Aoko let out an angry snort, "not yet, but you know he's definitely going to catch Kaito Kid next weekend." She put on a proud face as if her father already did what she just announced.

Wait...What? Why didn't he know about him getting caught, was there some new exhibition he didn't know about?

"And how is your father going to catch someone who's not even there?" he said boldly.

That was when Aoko hit him once again.

"Don't be a smartass here, Kaito. I know that there wasn't an announcement from Kid yet, but they are going to exhibit one of the most famous diamonds in the world and you really believe that Kid will not come to steal it? And this time, he will finally get arrested by my dad, that's for sure"

She typed something on her phone and showed him the homepage of the exhibition. Aoko was right this was definitely something he had to check out in order to find the Pandora stone.

That was good. That was exactly the kind of distraction he needed now to return to normal. He would visit Jii as soon as possible to speak about the details for the theft and then he would send his announcement to the police.

It was time to focus back on his task to find the murderers of his father and destroy their plans and if Shinichi didn't care about him, this was his opportunity to forget about this as well.

 **So…..is that the end of Shinichi and Kaito? As I'm planning to continue this story, probably not…but stay tuned to find out what happens next….As always I would like to hear your thoughts and again thanks to everyone who's following, reading this story and leaving reviews for me! I love you guys….without you I bet I would've already stopped writing this story…so keep me motivated =D**


	10. Chapter 10

One thing was now terribly clear to Shinichi now. His weekend hadn't been a success. It had all started with the disastrous date on Friday, but the following days hadn't been better either. He had messed up. The more time had passed since Friday the more he felt that he totally screwed up and that he didn't want it to end.

Right after the date, he felt rather angry about Kaito's behavior – he still did – but now he also regretted it a lot. At first Shinichi had thought he could just forget about it, but no chance. This bloody boy was on his mind 24/7. What had he done to him?!

He couldn't believe it and now he had no idea what to do. In his despair he had met with Ran on Sunday, but he wasn't really focusing on her as he was constantly thinking about Kaito and what he could do to make up for Friday.

Ran of course had felt that something was wrong with him and had also asked him a few times until she had given up due to the fact that Shinichi just didn't want to talk about it. When they had said their good-byes this evening, he had known. He'd spent the whole day with his alleged true love; however his thoughts were circling around someone else.

Realization hit him hard the very moment he turned around and disappeared in his house. He didn't know about the future, but right now he wanted to be with Kid and not with Ran, as weird as this sounded to him.

The following days Shinichi tried to think about what he should do. He decided against texting Kaito again. Firstly because this wasn't something he wanted to talk about in only text messages and secondly he was sure that the thief wouldn't answer him anyway.

But the problem was that he still didn't know where Kaito lived. And the only person he could probably ask was Ran, because she was in contact with Aoko, but this wasn't an option.

He became really desperate after some time before the newspapers on Tuesday saved his day. There it was, on the front page. An announcement from Kaito Kid printed over half the page.

It was still early in the morning and Shinichi not even had a coffee or something to eat. He just stared at the newspaper. This was the solution; this was his way to see him again, to tell him that he was a complete ass leaving him alone in the park.

Strengthened with new optimism, he started to come up with a plan. He first checked the location of the exhibition where Kid planned to steal the huge diamond. It didn't take him long to guess the most possible escape plan for Kid.

If he could head him off at one point he needed to give the police there some wrong information which was against his moral codex, but he found that he could make an exception just once.

But even if Shinichi was now able to see Kid again, there was still the possibility that Kid didn't want to speak with him and therefore would try to escape.

But the clever teenager was prepared for this. He went upstairs to his room and dragged out the first drawer of his bed table, where he knew his detective's badge was. He hadn't used that little gadget in a long time, but now it would serve him well.

His eyes wandered to the object next to the badge. It was his glasses. He took them out with his badge and sat down on his bed. Feeling nostalgic he looked at the two items.

It was amazing to live his life as Shinichi again, but living as Conan would now always be part of his past and he couldn't deny that he had also a lot of good times being a seven year old boy again.

He put on the glasses and activated the tracking device inside. It was still working – perfect. So now he was prepared if Kaito would escape him again.

Tonight was the night – finally. Like usual it had taken ages until the weekend had arrived. Everything was going according to plan right now. The police was guarding the wrong passage. He felt slightly bad for tricking them, but there was no other way right now. Shinichi was standing in a dark hallway, hidden behind a thick red curtain, hanging down in front of the large windows.

His heart was beating fast and his hands were sweating terribly. It wouldn't take long now until the announced time and after that it could be only a matter of minutes for Kaito to appear. If Shinichi was correct, he needed to pass his hideout and that would be the moment to get him.

He checked his watch. Two more minutes left. His breathing became faster with each second.

 _Calm down Kudo!_

If there was one thing he didn't want to represent tonight than it was nervousness.

The loud sound of the alarm system made him realize that time was up and that he needed to stay focused now. He tried to listen to every sound around him, which was extremely hard due to the alarm.

However, after a few minutes he heard the sound of someone removing the grid of the ventilation shafts near to him. This had to be Kid! Then Shinichi heard steps getting closer at a fast pace, like if the thief was running.

Five, four, three, two, one. Shinichi jumped out from behind the curtain and saw white. Yes! It was Kid and the look on his face was priceless. The detective grabbed the boy by his arms and slammed him against the near wall, maybe a bit too harsh.

Kid looked at him with the most confused and angry face, whereas Shinichi had put on his most smug smile.

"I said, I'm not finished with you yet." Shinichi had imagined himself saying those words to Kid since he had come up with this plan.

Kid regained his senses and tried to push the other away without success.

"And I said I am." He was seriously angry it seemed.

Shinichi came closer and pressed his body against the thief, his heart rate increasing intensively with the new found body contact. Oh yes, he wanted to be here and he wanted Kid.

"You know it's not fair running away like a jealous little girl. It was you who wanted this in the first place, wasn't it? And now that I really found interest in you and the things we do, you push me away just like that?"

Kid opened his mouth and closed it again as if he didn't know what to reply. His eyes switched between Shinichi's face and the end of the hallway.

"Let me go, Kudo."

"No, I won't." Shinichi took all his courage and before Kaito could say something again, he pressed his lips onto the thief's. He didn't care if the police would see them right now, he just wanted to finish what they had started in the park over a week ago.

At first Kid was like frozen and didn't kiss him back, but then he opened his mouth and let him deepen the kiss. Shinichi moaned into the touch and while he was entwining his tongue with the thief's he made sure to place the badge in Kaito's pocket.

Just a second later, Kid stopped and shoved him away, this time successfully.

"We have to stop this." He was breathing hard.

Now it was Shinichi's time to be angry again.

"Why? Isn't that what you wanted? And now that you could have me, you refuse me? You don't trust me, do you?"

He took a step back and gave Kaito a way to escape.

"Yes, I don't trust you or let's say I don't think that you know what you want, because I know that your affections are only focused on one person and that's not me."

There was silence. They finally talked about it. Kid had finally admitted that he thought that he couldn't compete with Ran.

"So why? Why did you do this to me? I really thought that you were just looking for fun the first time, but you proved me wrong, at least that's my opinion."

Shinichi crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"It was foolish to even try to get close to you, to give in into my desires. I may not act like that all the time, but I don't need my heart to be broken again. One tragedy per life is enough for me." His face showed a sad expression. Shinichi was sure that he was talking about his father's death and the mystery surrounding it.

It was so weird to have this talk here in the dark hallway, the sound of the alarm still ringing through the whole building and the chance that the police would find them was increasing any second.

Shinichi was just about to speak again when he saw three men turning around the corner with flash lights.

"There's Kid! Grab him!" One of the men shouted.

Shinichi confused by the sudden appearance of the police turned around to look at them. Then trying to see what Kaito was doing he searched the hallway for him, only to find him at the end of it almost jumping out of the window.

His expression was back to his normal Kaito Kid self. He smirked mischievously and raised his hand to wave good-bye.

"Maybe next time." He said and jumped out of the window only to disappear in the dark of the night.

It took the detective some time to process the last two minutes and after he had come up with a story, that he almost caught Kid by himself, which he told to the police, he fetched his glasses from inside his jacket and put them on.

He activated the tracking function and while he could see the small dot wandering over the small screen he smiled and made his move.

He really meant what he said before. He wasn't finished with him yet and if the thief needed some more convincement, then he was more than happy to provide such.

 **Okay the drama is still going on, but I can promise there will be some lemon in the next chapter again, so please look forward to this…I'm looking forward too actually ^^ Again thanks to everyone who supports me by reading and following and reviewing my story…3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm finally back. Sorry for the long wait ^^ Actually I finished this chapter much earlier, but my friend who's always poof-reading for me wasn't available so I had to look for someone else and that took a while…But now I'm back with the new chapter and the promised smut ^^ So enough talking, please enjoy =)**

Kaito's POV

He should've known it. Why had he been so naïve to believe that it would just end now? Of course, he couldn't deny that he was also very happy about the fact that Shinichi had tried to convince him not to end this, but now it was all going to be complicated again.

Could he trust Shinichi? Was he really sincere about his intentions? If he was honest to himself, he felt ridiculous even asking such questions. What the hell had happened to him? Since when did he become too sentimental and emotional about it?

It would have been so easy to just give in back then. When he had felt the detective lips on his again he'd almost surrendered, but he wouldn't make this too easy for Shinichi nor could he have risked to get caught just because of his emotional issues.

For now he felt somehow relieved that he seemed to matter to the other and that there might be hope. Of course he needed to think about everything again, but not today.

Kaito was tired and just wanted to sleep.

When he finally made it home he was even too lazy to change in the secret room where he stored his Kid clothes, so he just threw his hat and monocle on a chair in his room, which looked slightly messy and then opened the balcony door to get some fresh air.

One quick glance to the house opposite told him that Aoko was either already asleep or out with some friends.

He sighed and left his room again. He totally forgot to have dinner, so he decided to grab something downstairs, maybe just some instant ramen. He wasn't really keen on cooking right now, too exhausting. Kaito entered the kitchen, switched the lights on, took off his white jacket and threw it over a chair.

Ten minutes later he sat at the table with some ramen and ate it slowly. His mind started racing again.

What should he do now? Was it even his turn to do something or should he wait if Shinichi would try again to get him. He hoped for the latter, the thought was really appealing to him actually. Kaito was playing with his chopsticks, not really focusing on his meal while he was thinking about the whole situation. He was relieved that he had told Shinichi about his issues, namely Ran. Even though Shinichi hadn't said something about that matter, he knew that this was something the detective must have been thinking about.

Kaito had the feeling that his thoughts were only circling around this one aspect and decided to forget about it for tonight. There wasn't anything he could do right now, so why not just go to bed and leave this for tomorrow.

He shoved the rest of his meal away from him, even though he was far from finished with it, but he didn't care. Yawning, he went back upstairs. Now, he felt really sleepy now.

But when he opened the door to his room all sleepiness was gone in a second. His hand was still resting on the doorknob, but he suddenly froze in his motion, staring at the boy who was standing in the middle of his room, looking at him like a predator that had cornered its prey.

"Oh my, you should really see your face, it's priceless." Shinichi said, his smile growing even wider.

Kaito was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"H-H-How….did…" he started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"How did I find you?" the detective helped.

"Well, I think there are only two reasonable explanations. The first: You're not as clever as you think and I'm seriously wondering why Inspector Nakamori still doesn't know that you're Kaito as he is basically your neighbor, but let's forget about that, because I think the second reason is the answer to your question."

The boy made a pause as if he was waiting for Kaito to do something, but he was still staring at Shinichi as if a ghost had appeared in his room.

"Because I think, you're whole act of "I don't want that anymore" is merely what I said, an act. It's a lie. And so it was more than easy for me to follow you, because I put a little tracking device in your jacket while we were kissing." Shinichi's smile became a smug smirk.

Kaito's hand suddenly grabbed for his nonexistent jacket pockets as if to convince himself of the truth of Shinichi's words and while he did so the detective came closer.

Kaito first felt anger rising inside him, not because Shinichi was here, more because he had been tricked by him. But then the other boy was suddenly so close that he immediately forgot about it and his heart started pounding heavily in his chest.

Kaito knew that if Shinichi would kiss him again, he wouldn't resist. He just didn't want to.

"Do you want me to stop?" The detective whispered into his ear, mocking him.

Kaito slowly closed the door behind him and with that he took one step away from the other. He was looking on the ground beneath him, thinking for a second, before he decided that he didn't want to continue with his attempts to stop this. Why should he? Shinichi was here. Shinichi had tracked him and basically broke into his house just to be with him now. Wasn't that enough proof that he was serious about this?

Kaito's mood changed and now he knew that he needed to be his old self again, not this whiny, jealous boy.

He looked up and faced the other directly.

"What happened to you Kudo? Sounds like there is someone really desperate to get me…" He smirked.

Shinichi let out a giggle which really didn't sound like him.

"Glad to see you came to your senses early enough. Unfortunately I've been prepared for something else, I was really looking forward to get revenge and tie you to the bed just like you did with me."

His hand vanished in his pocket and seconds later a pair of handcuffs dangled in front of Kaito's face. He gulped. He hadn't expected that.

He coughed slightly before he spoke. "Ehm… you know I could easily remove them."

"But then you would ruin all the fun." Shinichi replied getting closer again.

Their lips were almost touching, but the detective was still holding back. Kaito's mind was racing. When he had woken up this morning, he definitely didn't imagine that his evening would end up like this.

It's not like he wanted to complain, but one part of him really had believed it to be all over.

His thoughts were interrupted by soft wet lips kissing him. Shinichi pressed his body into the thief's, pushing Kaito against the door behind him. One hand was placed on his hip while the other found its way to his cheek. The cold of the handcuffs made him jump, but the detective held him in place, trying to deepen the kiss.

Without thinking about it anymore, Kaito gave in and let the other explore his mouth. A suppressed moan left his lips and was reciprocated by the other, both longing for more before Shinichi broke the kiss.

Gasping for air, the high school detective whispered seductively: "You wanted me to take control, so please let me do just that."

Kaito couldn't believe this was seriously happening. This had to be a dream. It was too good to be true. Was Shinichi really here, saying these words to him? Seducing him like that?

Instead of answering he just nodded. Shinichi smiled mischievously and pulled the thief with him to his bed. With all his weight he pushed the other boy onto it. The detective followed him and now sat astride on the boy, grabbing his hands and fixating them above his head, so there was no chance to escape, not that Kaito wanted to.

"How does that feel, Kid?" Shinichi said, obviously enjoying their changed roles more than he should.

Of course it was a strange feeling being so exposed to someone. He couldn't deny that he felt slightly uncomfortable, not only because the position was hurting a bit, but also because a sense of vulnerability spread through him. However, there was also a feeling of excitement inside him driving him crazy.

So instead of answering the detective he gave Shinichi only a self-conscious smile in return.

For a moment it seemed like time stopped around them while they were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Exchanging a warm smile Kaito felt it for the first time.

Of course they were mocking and teasing each other like they did before. This was part of their relationship and even if nobody would admit that out loud, they were both attracted by it.

However, now looking into the detective's eyes, he could also see honesty and a desire which seemed to be more about than just sex.

This special moment hung in the air for a few seconds and Kaito never left Shinichi's eyes as if looking for acknowledgement of his previous thoughts. And when the detective leaned in only seconds later and kissed him passionately, he found it.

Shinichi's POV

A pleasant tingling shot through his body when his lips found Kaito's again. Being so close to him made him not only feel aroused but also happy.

Shinichi felt his own erection rubbing over the others. It pleased him that he had still such an effect on Kaito, so once again he broke the kiss and went for the thief's earlobe. He gave it a soft bite which made Kaito moan. Then he left kisses all over Kid's throat and finally backed away in order to get rid of the blue shirt.

Greedy eyes found each other again and without any words and without breaking eye-contact, Shinichi started unbuttoning Kaito's shirt.

The detective had no idea why he suddenly felt so comfortable and self-conscious about all his actions, as if he was a totally different person when he was with Kid. But everything felt so normal and exciting with this boy and the fact that Shinichi knew that Kaito was turned on by his more dominant way of treating him, made it even easier.

Slowly but firmly he opened button after button before he finally shoved the shirt aside as far as the handcuffs allowed him to.

Shinichi laid his right hand on the others chest, enjoying the sensation of the skin beneath his and then traced his fingers teasingly over the defined torso.

Still looking into Kaito's eyes he smirked while circling his fingers around one of the thief's nipples.

"You're such a tease, Kudo." Kaito said, his breathing obviously becoming shallower.

The detective decided not to answer, instead he leaned in and placed kisses on the naked chest, getting closer to the desired spot with every touch.

A satisfied groan escaped the thief's lips when Shinichi eventually started sucking on the sensitive flesh and gave the other nipple a tug with his hand.

He liked the control he had at the moment. It felt intoxicating to cause these reactions from Kaito and he grew eager to hear more.

Without a warning his hand wandered lower quickly and pushed its way into the white pants Kid was still wearing and grabbed the full erect length inside.

Shinichi, still occupied with Kaito's upper body, let out a suppressed giggle when the thief gasped loudly at the touch.

He rubbed his hand up and down once before he pulled out again. Shinichi raised his head and slid back. He was now sitting on the others knees and began to open Kaito's pants. His hands were now slightly shaking which made this normally easy task surprisingly difficult for him.

"What's the matter? The great detective is too stupid to open my pants?" Kaito said superfluously.

Shinichi stopped immediately and gave him an half annoyed look.

"Another stupid comment and you can handle this little problem yourself." He pointed at the bulge right in front of him and grinned evilly.

Kaito snorted and threw his head back into the pillow.

It seemed that Kaito decided to be quiet, so Shinichi continued in his attempt to get rid of the thief's pants. This time he was successful and pulled the white cloth and the underpants beneath it down as good as possible. He grabbed the cock with his hand and ran his thumb over the tip which made the other whimper.

After that he stroked the throbbing length slowly before he increased his pace. Shinichi saw that Kaito closed his eyes and with each stroke his body was hit by a wave of arousal which made him twitch with his hips once in a while. Pressing his lower body into Shinichi's hand, Kaito filled the room with his moans.

"Imagine all your fangirls would see you like this, chained to the bed begging me to touch you more."

This brought the thief back to reality and for a moment both stopped with what they were doing.

For a few seconds there was silence before Kaito raised his voice.

"You know what? I don't care about these girls, but I bet they would give everything to swap positions with you." He smirked and pulled on his restraints.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows and excitement filled him when hearing these words.

"Release me and I will show you why. I think it's time we refresh your memory of our time in the hotel."

Shinichi stared at Kaito for a second, hesitating. Last time he had been the passive part because Kid had decided so, and after the first shock and mostly pain he had come to like it. The thought of feeling Kid deep inside him again was appealing and even though he had planned to take a more active role this time, this didn't mean to be the active part, so why not release him and experience it again?

So without further talking he did as Kid proposed and freed him of his handcuffs. The next thing he felt was Kaito pushing him into the sheets. Then he watched the thief removing his clothes completely, throwing them to the floor before he started undressing the detective until both were fully naked. Pressing their bodies together he could feel the warm and sweaty skin on his own. Shinichi wrapped his arms around the other. One hand wandered to Kaito's black thick hair, the other still rested on the back.

The thief also pulled him in a tight embrace, stroking his hands along his shoulders and waist. Both sitting in an upright positon, their lips joined once again. Tongues clashed together in a heated dance. They could feel each other's arousal with both their erections rubbing against another.

They broke the kiss only because of their need for air and when they did so, Kaito took the initiative to push the detective back into the bedsheets.

Shinichi's head was emptied. He wasn't able to formulate any more sentences, he just gave in into the sensation he was feeling right now.

The thief kissed his abdomen before devoting his attention to the hard length. He sucked on it for a short while which drove the detective crazy with pleasure before the warm mouth was replaced with Kaito's hand which still rubbed the cock while the thief's mouth and especially his tongue found its way to his entrance.

He gave it a first lick which received him another moan. He continued licking the sensitive spot. Shinichi felt blood rushing to his cheeks, feeling embarrassed that he was so aroused by this. But he couldn't hold back his cries and moans; it just felt so intensive and good.

"You really like that, don't you?" Kaito's head appeared in front of his.

Shinichi put on a doubting face.

"I hope you don't actually expect an answer, idiot." He tried to look annoyed which didn't work.

"No I think not." Kaito winked mischievously.

Then still looking at him he put one of his fingers seductively into his mouth and licked it before pushing it firmly into the others hole.

Shinichi gasped and closed his eyes. His inner walls were clenching around Kaito's digit and before he opened his eyes again another finger was added, but instead of the expected pain, he felt his arousal growing even more.

The detective's breathing became shallow and when the fingers started moving he couldn't hold back his voice.

Suddenly he felt soft lips on his. The passionate kiss soon became more intensive and now Shinichi's moans were hardly audible due to the fact that his mouth was also occupied with the thief's greedy tongue exploring his insides.

They stayed like this for a while before Kaito prepared for something else. He removed his fingers and moistened his length with more saliva before entering the detective.

Moaning in unison, he pushed deep inside and before Shinichi was ready, he saw stars. Kaito had found this one spot inside him which had drove him crazy the last time. If there had been pain before now he wasn't able to concentrate on it, as the thief thrusted into him, every time hitting this sweet spot inside of him.

Shinichi's hands clung to the bedsheets and he felt his body tensing. Kaito had laid one of his legs over his shoulder and tightly grabbed Shinichi's thigh while his other hand was stroking the detective's cock again.

It didn't took them long to reach their climax. Shinichi was the first and he felt his body tighten before this sweet wave of pleasure took over. Kaito joined him only seconds later and collapsed above him.

Only shortly after the boys had found a comfortable position in each other's arms, lights turned off, Shinichi was happy that for now nobody had said something. He didn't want to talk about it right now. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

The even breathing close to him told him that Kaito must have already fallen asleep and the detective knew it was only a matter of seconds to follow.

He felt his eyes growing heavier and a last thought crossed his mind before he disappeared into world of dreams. _We forgot to close the balcony door!_

 **That's it for now ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know in the comments what you think. I'm not sure when I'm going to upload the next chapter, I need to do some brainstorming again on what to write now ^^**

 **Ah and of course thanks again to everyone who supports me here by reading, commenting, following and all the nice things you can do to show me that you want more =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wuhu...there's the next chapter...finally...sorry it took me a while again ^^ I try my best to update regularly...but now Uni has started again...xD but no worries I will still give my best that you guys don't have to wait too long, but if it happens I'm super sorry O.o...but now the important fact is that there is a new chapter and I really hope you'll enjoy it =D**

The warm feeling of the blanket securely wrapped around him and the warm body lying next to him filled the detective's heart with joy. He was still half asleep, even though the sun was already shining through the open balcony door, but he was far from getting up, not when it felt too good to be here.

Unconsciously Shinichi felt Kaito moving next to him and to his discomfort he realized that the thief was leaving his side. He let out a muffled grunt into his pillow.

 _He is probably just going to the bathroom,_ Shinichi thought and turned around to face the wall. The quite noise of steps told him that Kaito was still inside the room, as if he was tidying up, before he eventually left the room and closed the door behind him, obviously trying not to wake the other.

For a second he thought about bringing himself to follow Kaito but he was still too sleepy and also too lazy. Kaito would be back in a few minutes, he could wait that long.

His body found sleep again, as his mind was slowly drifting off, until he became aware of a person in the small room. A smile appeared on his face as he was turning around to look at the hopefully still naked boy, and he was almost saying 'What took you so long', but the words stuck in his throat. It wasn't Kaito he looked at, it was a girl - it was Aoko.

His head still felt dizzy from sleep, so it took him a second to process the information racing through his brain.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you Shinichi Kudo?!" Her voice sounded startled and confused.

The detective didn't know what to say. Was there anything he could say to make this situation only slightly better? Probably not!

Instead he quickly checked if the blanket was covering the lower half of his body, which was the case, fortunately. Silence spread through the room for a few seconds, as if the scene was frozen. Only the noise of the opening door, made both turn around to watch Kaito, who was only wearing some boxers - _thank God he wearing something at all!_ , thought the detective – entering the room, but who stopped immediately, staring at his friend standing in the balcony door.

Like in slow motion he looked at Aoko, then to Shinichi and back to Aoko as if he tried to convince himself that she was actually standing there.

"What are you doing here?" The words came out slowly.

Aoko made an annoyed face and retorted. "You mean what is _he_ doing here?" She pointed at Shinichi whose eyes switched between the two friends while they were speaking.

"That's none of your business! But why the hell are you breaking into my room?" Kaito was really angry right now and made two steps forward to emphasize his anger even more.

With arms flailing, Aoko opened her mouth and closed it again before she found the right words.

"I heard strange noises yesterday evening and I was worried. I saw that your balcony door was opened and decided to take a look."

"What's the matter with you?" Kid rolled his eyes, "You really climbed that tree outside to check on me. That's called stalking you know? Why not just call me and ask if I'm okay, like normal people do?"

Aoko let out an annoyed grunt, ready to fight Kid in this argument.

"Okay, you know what, maybe I shouldn't have done that, but still," her finger pointed at the detective again, "what is he doing in your bed?"

Shinichi gulped. She wouldn't give up on that one. He turned his head to find Kaito's eyes and for a second they looked at each other before the thief spoke up.

"Let's go downstairs. I want to talk to you privately." He gave her a serious look.

The girl hesitated a second before accepting the offer and both left the room.

Shinichi let out a relieved breath. At least for now she was gone. Closing his eyes, he tried to stay calm. Just because Aoko was here didn't mean the whole world will know about it.

He couldn't hear what they were saying and if he was honest, he didn't want to listen. Kid would find a solution. He always did.

Escaping the warmth of the blanket he jumped out of the bed to search for his underwear. He found it quickly and put it on. Now, Shinichi felt better, even though the blanket had covered him before, he had felt like she could look through the fabric.

Looking around the room he realized that Kaito had actually removed all items that connected him to Kaito Kid, which was the only good thing right now. At least his secret identity was safe.

After his underwear he put on his pants and sat down on the bed again. While he was desperately trying not to think about the consequences of this little incident, Kaito suddenly opened the door and entered the room.

Shinichi raised his head and gave him a questioning look. "What did you tell her?"

Kaito came closer.

"Well, I told her something about that we met last night and it was too late for you to go home, so I offered you to stay here." He shrugged.

Shinichi's jaw dropped. This was the worst explanation ever. "And she believed you?"

Kaito grinned. "Probably not, but to be honest, I don't care, what she thinks what happened last night." The thief almost reached the other boy.

"So why even try to fool her?" Shinichi was confused.

Kid was now standing right in front of his bed and grabbed him by his hands to pull him upwards.

"Because of you. I don't know, but I have the feeling that you are not ready to tell somebody about this, so that's why." He smirked.

Shinichi was surprised. He didn't expect that. This was actually super sweet and caring, something he hadn't thought of. A warm feeling spread inside him and once again he knew that this was becoming more than just sex. The thought was as scary as it was heartwarming.

Words failed him, so instead he pressed his lips onto the others and let his actions speak for him. Kid wrapped his arms around the detective and while their kiss was getting more passionate he pushed him back on his bed.

This earned the thief a painful groan when Shinichi's backside was pressed against the hard mattress. Smirking, the thief broke the kiss for a second and watched the other amusedly.

"Well, still feeling the aftermath from yesterday I suppose."

Shinichi looked at the boy lingering above him. Before he answered he pulled Kid downwards and swapped their positions, so that now Kaito was lying beneath the detective.

"Yes, next time make sure that you're better prepared. If you try to use only saliva again, I'll make sure _you're_ on the receiving end and then we talk about _your_ aftermath." His face showed a mixture of amusement and anger.

But he was serious about this. Yes he had enjoyed the sex yesterday, but if he could choose between this time and the first time, when Kid actually brought some lube, he would choose the lubed version.

Kid rolled his eyes for the second time this morning.

"You just ruined the mood, idiot."

Kaito let his head fall back into the bedsheets and closed his eyes. Shinichi watched him a few seconds before he decided to kiss him one more time.

It was a short, almost innocent kiss and when they parted they looked at each other intensively. Shinichi had always thought it was uncomfortable to hold eye contact for so long, but not this time.

"So, what now?" It was Kaito breaking the silence.

Shinichi rolled to the side. Now lying next to each other, both boys were staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I would like to continue this, whatever this is and just see where it will take us. To be honest, I don't want to give it a name yet, if you know what I mean, so why not just enjoy what we have right now." Shinichi spoke more to the ceiling than to Kid, which made it much easier to say these words.

Kaito didn't answer straight away, which unsettled the detective for a second, but then he was released by his words.

"Well, that sounds good to me. And yes, I guess neither Tokyo nor Japan is ready for the two of us walking down the streets hand in hand." He laughed.

Shinichi chuckled, as he was imagining the people's looks. Then silence returned.

"What about Ran? Will you tell her?" Kid asked almost hesitantly.

Shinichi gulped. He should've known that Kid would ask him that. Ran or better Ran's call had been the beginning of this pseudo drama.

"I won't lie to you. I don't think I will tell her something right now. But to make that clear, there is nothing going on between us and it's just so hard, because everyone always assumes that we were basically a couple since we were kids, but that's just not true. It's hard for me to realize or it was that I could develop," he stopped for a second thinking about how to say that without sounding like a total idiot, "well that there could be someone else who makes me feel something I thought I could only feel for her." _Oh shit, did he just confess to Kaito Kid?!_

Now it was too late to take these words back and Shinichi felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Wow, seriously, I don't know what to say and that's a rare instant. Let's just leave it like that." Kid answered, and Shinichi was happy that he didn't push it any further. He already felt stupid enough.

No sooner said than done, they finished their conversation and had breakfast. Shinichi really wanted to stay, but he knew he needed to be elsewhere and so he said good-bye – not without stealing another kiss from Kid – and went home, feeling happier than he had ever felt.

The next three weeks felt like a dream. Kid and Shinichi nearly saw each other every day, which Shinichi didn't thought was even possible. There were even times when Kaito surprised him while he was still at school, which made the detective wonder if Kaito was ever really attending his own school.

But who was he to judge the other when he was pulled behind the next wall and kissed passionately. He didn't complain – he simply didn't care.

It felt so intriguing to do these things in public, but still secretly. The fear of getting caught was intoxicating, which was strange since he had always hated to keep a secret when he was Conan. However this was something else.

Every time the thief was with him he forgot the whole world around him. Finally both boys had accepted their longings for the other and just gave in into their needs. However, Shinichi already knew that this was more, something he didn't want to think about too hard because if he would try to explain what was going on with them, he was afraid there was no way back anymore. Not that he wanted to stop this right now, but at the moment he was happy with how it was.

The mood between him and Ran wasn't like before, as if she knew that something was going on, but it wasn't that bad either. They were still friends, it was just different. A lot less teasing and also Sonoko seemed to have realized that something had changed. Fortunately nobody had forced him to explain himself, but Shinichi knew the day would come and that the truth would always find its way to the surface, just not now.

Right now the detective was sitting behind one of the school buildings. It was a sunny day and a light breeze blew around his face. His body had succumbed to gravity and now he leaned against the cold wall of the building staring into the skies.

Only minutes before Kid had left, after he had surprised him once again. His last words still rang in the detective's ears. _See you later at your place…I'll be there around 7._

Shinichi knew that he had a dumb smile on his face, but he was still overwhelmed by Kid's short visit, which only had ended because of the approaching students who otherwise would have caught them if Kid hadn't disappeared within a second – which was actually something he was exceptionally good at as he was Kaito Kid.

It had been really close this time, as both were so engrossed in their kiss. Shinichi could still sense Kaito's eager hand exploring his upper body and how it slowly had wandered lower and lower, until they had heard the voices.

As soon as Kaito had appeared at first, he had been gone and Shinichi had slid down the wall and watched a few students turning around the corner. They gave him a curious look and whispered something, but then ignored him.

When they turned around the next corner, Shinichi made an effort to get up again and returned to his afternoon classes. While he was walking back to the other building of the school he still thought about Kid and himself.

He wondered when Kaito would have his next appearance as Kid and if he would finally tell him the whole story about his reason being Kaito Kid.

Shinichi sighed and entered the building. He was just too curious, but he didn't dare to ask him, since he wanted the thief to talk about this when he wanted to.

Life could have gone on forever like that, but of course it did not.

 **Uhh...what could possibly happen in the future that could ruin this again...well, you'll find out in the next chapter, so please stay tuned and as always I really appreciate if you leave a comment and let me now if you still enjoy my story or let me know what you think will happen two the boys this time ;-)  
I really love you all and thanks for reading my story 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooooooo sorry! It took me way longer than I thought to write the next chapter =( But the wait is finally over. There was a lot going on recently so I couldn't find the time to write something. I really try to be faster with the next chapter! Anyway...again thanks to all my readers who are commenting and following the story...I still love you and it's because of you that I am still working on this story and that the story became way longer than I originally planned it =D You guys are all amazing... so please enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think 3**

It had been raining the whole night. Shinichi didn't know how long he had been lying awake, listening to the monotonous sounds of the small raindrops pattering against his window, before he'd finally found sleep that night.

Kaito was next to him and he could hear his steady breathing, as he had fallen asleep really fast after they had enjoyed some quality time together.

It was the weekend and it had become a habit for Kid to either sleep over at Shinichi's house or the other way round.

With every day their relationship was going on the detective felt more comfortable and was even thinking about telling someone about it, at least his parents.

Well, he was pretty sure that by now the professor knew what was going on, but Agasa was a good friend and Shinichi was glad that he had avoided addressing the topic.

It was early morning and it was still raining. A quiet snoring noise told him that Kid was still asleep. Shinichi had now tried for several minutes to sleep again, but it was no use, he was awake. He sighed and left the bed as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake the other who was still sleeping so peacefully.

He looked for his slippers and put them on before he went downstairs. Yawning, he opened the fridge just to close it again. Even though he was awake, he wasn't actually hungry or thirsty. So the detective abandoned his plans to prepare breakfast and checked the door for the newspaper and was happy to find it there.

When he returned to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Kid sitting there at the table.

"How did you…? Weren't you fast asleep just a minute ago?" Shinichi asked confused. From time to time he wondered if Kaito was actually a real magician which was of course nonsense, but sometimes it was just impossible how he did things.

Kaito looked up and met his eyes.

"I woke up when you left the room, and I thought I might help you with the breakfast. At least you're not my wife who needs to do that for me." He winked at him and then he smiled.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Haha, super funny."

He threw the newspaper on the table and then took a seat himself.

"You really are a morning grouch."

Shinichi ignored the other, grabbed the paper and started reading. He scanned the headlines and actually found something interesting which would also be interesting for his thief lover.

"I think we have a problem." Shinichi said slowly, lowering the newspaper.

"What's wrong, did somebody take a picture of us and published it." Kaito laughed at his own joke, but then followed the detective's finger which pointed to one of the headlines.

 _The famous black diamond of Princess Amelia will be exhibited in the Museum of Tokyo this Saturday!_

"Oh." was the only thing Kaito said.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Shinichi replied.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Kaito made a confused face.

Shinichi let out a sigh. Did Kaito really not see the problem here?

" _Well,_ aren't you going to steal it?"

"I guess so. Or did you think just because of our relationship, I'll stop being Kaito Kid." Kaito's tone became angry.

Shinichi wanted to grunt, but tried not to. They were talking at cross purpose.

"No… no, that's not what I meant. Of course, I know you're going to steal it, but normally I would try to stop you. Is that what you want?"

Kaito put his face in his hands as if he was really thinking about it.

"Yes, that's normally how this worked, so never change a running system, don't you think?"

His wandering eyes focused on Shinichi again. "So let's see who's cleverer this time." He grinned.

The detective thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"As intriguing as this sounds, I think there is another solution." He put on a serious face.

Kaito gave him a questioning look, so Shinichi continued.

"Maybe this is the wrong moment to ask you about this, but you could tell me why you really are

Kaito Kid and when I know the truth I could decide not to stop you this time."

His heart was beating fast in his chest. Shinichi had wanted to ask this for a long time, but wasn't sure how to address the subject and now was just the perfect opportunity to do so. He gulped waiting for the thief's answer.

Kaito looked at Shinichi intensively as if trying to figure out, if it was really the time to talk about that. Then he let out a sigh and to the detective's relief he began to speak.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you, although I might spoil the fun behind all our little battles now." He made a pause and then continued.

"As you know my father is dead, but before I became Kid I just thought that he died in an accident when one of his tricks failed. So first I found out that my father had been Kaito Kid for a long time, and then as if that wasn't already a lot to process I also found out that my father was murdered by a mysterious group who arranged his accident." He spoke in a low and slow voice as if he wasn't too keen on talking about the subject.

"Jii, a good friend of my father finally told me the truth about everything and so I decided to appear as Kaito Kid again to lure these criminals out of the shadows."

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly interrupted by the thief again.

"Patience, I'm not finished. You want the whole story, don't you?" He raised his eyebrow and watched Shinichi's reaction.

The detective nodded.

"Okay so I think you are clever enough to have realized that I preferably steal gems which I don't do just because they are the most interesting objects in the world to steal. No, on the contrary, I need to find a particular one, before these criminals will find it. After some time when I met some of the men working for them, I found out that they are looking for a gem called the Pandora stone which they say has supernatural powers." Another pause.

"My father had to die, because he didn't want to help them in retrieving the stone, so now I've sworn to find it before they do and then I will shatter it into a thousand pieces, no matter at what costs."

Silence filled the room. Shinichi didn't know what to say. This was not what he had expected. He had never thought of Kaito Kid stealing because of such a serious background.

Of course, he had assumed that there had to be a reason behind all this, as he just didn't want to believe that Kid did it just because of the thrill.

But this revelation changed everything - okay maybe not everything, because in the end he was still a thief who did something which was against the law.

Kaito's voice brought him back to reality.

"Ehm, Kudo… could you please stop staring at me like that and say something." His voice sounded a bit insecure, but as usually also amused.

"Sorry." He said and cleared his throat. "I just wasn't expecting that."

Kaito smiled. "Well, you see. You're not the only one here fighting for the good guys, I just use another way to do it, and before you get to serious about this, of course I also love being Kaito Kid. But it was my father's death that made me Kid in the first place, so I want to avenge him."

Shinichi bit his lips unconsciously, thinking hard about his final answer. Then he took a deep breath and looked his lover right into the eyes.

"Okay…here's the deal. I won't try and stop you from stealing this time. Go and check if that's the gem you're looking for. But if it's not, then give it back, because as heart-breaking as your story is, I can't let you steal something and keep it without punishment."

Shinichi was totally serious about this. Just because Kaito was doing this for his father, he couldn't ignore his criminal behavior.

"Relax, little detective." Kaito chuckled while Shinichi growled at his nickname.

"That's usually what I do anyway, if you haven't noticed that yet. But if you still want to punish me, I think I don't have a problem with that, if you know what I mean."

He stood up and walked over to the detective. Grabbing Shinichi's chin with his hand, he tilted his head up and gave him a deep kiss.

When he withdrew from the boy, he whispered a "thanks" in his ear.

Shinichi didn't even have the time to say something, so he just enjoyed the touch and decided to ignore Kaito's hint about the punishment. Maybe, just because of the fun of it he should actually 'punish' him; at least he still had some handcuffs upstairs.

He smiled mischievously at the thought and Kaito, who was watching him closely, raised one of his eyebrows again.

"What is it?"

Now it was Shinichi's time to chuckle.

"Nothing, just be a good boy and bring me the stone when it's not the one you're looking for." He winked seductively.

Kaito answered by kissing the other again before he left the room. Before he disappeared he turned around once more.

"You've changed Kudo. You became quite bold…I mean bolder in another way….in a good way."

 **No drama this time ^^ I just thought I need to wait one more chapter and let this one be quite peaceful, so get prepared for the next chapter muhahaha...no I'm joking...or am I not ?** **  
** **Let me know what you think and thanks for still reading this story...stay tuned =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

 **Happy New Year! I hope you all had great holidays and enjoyed some time with your family and friends. For me last month was really busy and stressful and I'm truly sorry that it took me so long for this update =( But now after some time writing something total different and being busy with family work and uni I'm back with a new chapter (and not a short one I promise!)** **So please and enjoy this new chapter =)**

„Shinichi, Shinichi...Are you listening to me?"

The boy shook his head, chasing away his thoughts about Kaito and his father's story and turned around to look at his best friend.

„I'm sorry, Ran. My thoughts were drifting off." He smiled, feeling a bit ashamed. When Ran had asked him if they could meet on the rooftop of the school to talk, he had been nervous, but when she didn't address the topic of which he was afraid, he just couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to Kaito.

"Seriously, Shinichi. Of course I didn't ask you to come here to speak about the weather. To be honest I really want to know what's wrong with you. I know you are trying not to, but I see that you sometimes avoid me and you're acting kind of strange lately. You suddenly disappear or you are totally jazzed after break." She gave him a serious look.

Shinichi gulped. So that was it now. The moment of truth. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Ran would say something, in the end she was a clever girl.

"I'm sorry Ran, I..." He began, but his best friend interrupted him.

"Why are you apologizing?" She smiled. "Shinichi you were...you have been my best friend since kindergarten and the two of us have been through a whole lot with the entire _Conan_ thing, but even though you seem different, especially in the last few weeks, you are still important to me and I want us to be close friends. I guess you never noticed, despite that you are so clever, that I actually gave you some space too the last few weeks?"

One of her eyebrows raised and she paused for a second.

 _Did she really do that?_ The detective thought about it, but in reality he had been so focused on his and Kaito's little affair that he didn't really took note of what had happened around him anymore.

"There is someone, isn't there?" She said right away. Shinichi froze.

"You don't need to answer I can see that it's true in your face." Ran giggled.

"To say I'm not sad would be a lie, but I want you to be happy Shinichi and I don't want you to think that we have to be together just because of our past. I just don't want to lose you. You are important to me also as a friend and I don't want things between us as weird as they are now."

Her tone was serious now and she focused him like she sometimes did when she was angry, but there was also warmth and deep honesty in these words and Shinichi realized once more why he liked Ran so much.

"Ran, I don't know what to say," he started, "Do you know what an amazing best friend you are. Sometimes I really think I don't deserve you." He blushed.

"Everything you said is right. There is someone, but to be honest I cannot talk about it yet. But I don't want to lose you too! You are important to me as well. I couldn't stand the thought of being without you."

His eyes wandered to the gray stone floor. Even though this was what he felt, he always struggled when it came to verbalize his feelings. Why was this so hard for him?!

"But I promise you that when I'm ready to talk and 100% sure about my feelings, you're the first to know!" he looked up again, right into her eyes and was welcomed with a warm smile.

Happiness filled his heart when he saw his friend smiling at him. He had always been afraid of Ran standing in front of him in tears, so he took one step forward and put her into a close embrace.

"What do you think? Want to go shopping later. Coffee is on me?" He said when he withdrew from her.

She smiled. "Sounds good for me. But don't you dare and start complaining if it will take hours to find something nice." She winked.

The detective laughed sheepishly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He still had the chance to explore his true feelings for Kaito and even better he didn't lose Ran. But this fact made him also realize that Ran deserved better, also as a friend.

So he swore to himself not to push her aside, but show her that she was really important to him. And one way to do this was spending time with her like they used to do.

Kaito's POV

School was as boring as ever. Kaito stared at his few notes he had taken in the previous lesson. He hadn't really paid attention. His thoughts were more focused on his next theft. He had already talked to Jii and he would meet him this afternoon to talk about the details.

This time he decided against announcing his crime. He really wasn't in the mood for all the press and if it there was too much sensation about it, he was afraid that Shinichi would be asked by the police to help and Kaito didn't want the detective to lie for him.

So instead he planned to sneak in as fast as possible and leave with the bait without much trouble.

While he played with different ideas in his head Aoko's voice made him jump.

Kaito suddenly dropped the pen in his hand and turned to his right sight to look at the girl.

"What is it? I'm thinking." he said slightly annoyed.

"Yes I can see that...someone should open a window there is already smoke coming out of your head." She said totally serious before bursting out in laughter.

"Haha...super funny Aoko." Kaito said sarcastically.

He just wanted to face away from her when she moved her chair conspiratorially forward so that they were really close to each other now.

"Oh, don't be so stiff Kaito. I can be funny too." She was still giggling, but then she cleared her throat and said in a low voice: "But actually there is something else I really wanted to ask you. Be honest, what is going on between you and this detective?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "I...I have no idea what the hell you're talking about?" he said, his voice slightly shaking.

Aoko's raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Do you think I'm stupid," Kaito opened his mouth, but his friend was faster. "And don't answer that!" she glared at him.

"Seriously, Kaito, he was laying in your bed...na-ked" She pronounced the last word unnecessarily slow.

Kaito mustered all his strength not to blush and covered his nervousness with a snort.

"What is going on in your strange little brain? Why should I do something like this with this know-it-all detective? Are you out of your mind?"

But Aoko wouldn't back away from the topic. "Haha, you really are a bad liar, Kaito."

 _Not as bad as you might think!_

"It's still a fact that he was naked in your bed and I think this is all I need to know." She grinned.

"Just confess!" She came even closer and invaded his personal space.

"How do you know he was naked?" Kaito tried one last time.

"This is so sweet Kaito. Don't be ridiculous. He was naked and he was staying overnight at your place and I don't want to start with noises I heard." That was it. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he was blushing.

"Well I guess you've got me." he raised his hands in surrender and Aoko finally backed away.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" she was still grinning triumphantly. "So now that we talked about it, give me details." She laughed.

Oh my, what had he gotten himself into? He smashed his head against his desk, but luckily the school bell saved him from Aoko's interrogation and when school was over he left as fast as possible and made his way to Jii.

Avoiding Aoko the next few days was much harder than he thought, but he somehow managed to survive the rest of the week without much trouble. The plan for his theft was decided with Jii really soon.

He would be landing on the rooftop of the building and get access through the ventilation system, which fortunately led almost straight to the secured room where the gem was stored when it was not exhibited.

Thanks to Inspector Nakamori who was as talkative as always during dinner and when it came to capturing Kid, he knew that there were two guards positioned inside the room - and luckily Aoko didn't try to talk about him and Shinichi when her father was around.

Jii had given him some capsules with sleeping gas to neutralize the guards.

Kaito wasn't really a fan of the small duct of the ventilation system, but he was just happy that everything had been going according to plan. Even though he didn't announced his theft, he knew that the police, especially Inspector Nakamori was always on high alert that Kaitou Kid would try to steal the gem, but at least there were not as many obstacles to take care of like when basically whole Tokyo was trying to get a glimpse at him.

He finally saw the exit he was looking for, the one which was almost directly above the showcase off the gem. _Seriously why was the gem not in a safe?_ Kaito thought, it would be much harder for him to get it then, but he would be the last person to complain about it. He giggled.

Carefully he lifted the plate that functioned as the small opening, just big enough to fit him through.

His checking eyes inspected the small room and to his surprise there were no guards inside. Had Nakamori told him some wrong information? Did he sense that Kaito was Kid?

He was in shock for a few seconds before he abandoned the thought. This was ridiculous.

The boy jumped down into the small room and put out his device to cut the safety glass which was the last barrier which separated him from his prize.

Kaito attached his device onto the glass and started cutting when he heard gun shots somewhere below him in the staircase.

He stopped. What the hell was going on? Who was shooting? This couldn't be the police, could it?

The thief decided he preferred not to now and be out of here before someone would find him.

He turned his attention back to his task and tried to hurry. Eventually he removed a small round circle from the safety glass and just as he was stretching his other arm in order to grab the huge gem, a half dozen of black clothed men entered the room.

The clicking noise signaled the release of safety catches of guns and when the boy turned around he looked into several gun barrels all pointed at him.

This wasn't the police. He knew the face of the man standing right opposite him. It was Snake - The bastard that had also killed his father.

This had to be some bad joke or fate was messing with him. Just when he had told Shinichi about these men they appear again - great.

"Look who we have here. If that's not Kaitou Kid. This has to be my lucky day. Maybe I can hit two birds with one stone today. Finally killing you and getting the Pandora stone, is it already Christmas?" His voice sounded amused, but still sinister.

Heat emerged from inside Kaito and he felt sweat soaking his white clothes. His heart beat heavily against his chest and his thoughts were racing. He needed to escape, but his original plan wasn't an option anymore. Before he would be up again in the ventilation system, his body would be riddled with bullets.

He still had the capsule with the sleeping gas, but this alone would not save him, however he still had some stun grenades with him as well , maybe that would work.

"Okay Kid, so here's the deal, give me the gem and then I'll kill you." The deep voice brought the thief back to reality.

Despite his fear and nervousness he decided to be as bold as ever, not wanting the other to sense his unease.

"What's the deal in that, don't you think it has to be _or_ I'll kill you instead of _and_?"

He said with his most smartass tone.

The few seconds the other was baffled by his words was all Kaitou Kid needed to act. Within this small amount of time he let the gem drop into his pocket and activated his stun grenade and the sleeping gas, even though he didn't know if the latter would actually help him.

The next thing step was a risk, but there was no time to hesitate.

He grabbed his grappling hook and aimed above the door. It was a blind shot but he knew he would not miss.

Using the momentum of his device he managed not only to escape through the door, but also to kick, hopefully Snake, right into the guts.

Adrenaline was rushing through his veins, however, he suddenly realized that not everything had been going smoothly. The moment the men had been dazzled by the bright light of the grenade, he had heard the sounds of bullets being fired and it seemed that one of them had found its target.

A burning pain spread from his left arm, but as he was still able to move and he just hoped that the damage wasn't too bad.

Without thinking any longer about it, he hurried down the staircase. He could hear the angry screams of the men he had left behind and soon the sound of shots echoed through the building again.

Kid covered his head with his arms, a poor attempt of protecting himself. Now and then he saw some policemen lying on the stairs on his way down. He desperately hoped they weren't dead.

He was somewhere on the 56th floor and the open door of the 55th floor was almost there. Just some more steps and he could escape this hail of bullets and just when he thought he was the luckiest boy on earth he felt a pain in his leg and he couldn't prevent his body from falling.

However, he still was lucky enough, because his body rolled down the few steps and he crashed into the half open door and for the first time since this disaster had started he was out of danger. At least for a few seconds, if he wouldn't move now!

Kid tried to get up. His leg hurt like hell, but not enough to give up. His weekend was really screwed up now! He could hear voices coming closer and he frantically looked around until he saw a window he could open.

As fast as possible he hobbled to his rescue. With one swift motion he opened the window, climbed on the ledge and lunged outside the building, imagining the dumb faces of his pursuers.

Opening his glider he finally knew he was safe.

When he eventually arrived at his house he was barely conscious. He somehow managed to get out of his clothes and take a look at his two wounds which hurt indeed, but fortunately it were only two graze shots. It seemed that he didn't lose too much blood too. He was really lucky; sometimes he couldn't believe it himself.

However, before he had the chance or strength to either call Shinichi or check the gem, he collapsed on his bed and lost consciousness. These things had to wait.

When he woke up again it was late afternoon. His body felt worn out and not only his leg and arm hurt his head was aching too. Before he decided to eat something he took care of his wounds. Then he searched for his phone and checked it for messages. Nothing.

 _Oh well thanks for caring about me!_ Kaito thought, but then shoved the thought away. There was no way that the detective could know about what happened to him.

He wrote him a small text that he had some troubles yesterday and that he needed more time to check the gem.

Then he took his desperately needed shower and ate something to help his body to recover from last night.

He checked his phone regularly, but still no answer, so Kaito tried to call Shinichi, but no success. This was ridiculous. Kaito shrugged and decided to pay him a visit and just stay overnight then. He didn't need the detective's permission. He didn't need it before so why start now.

No sooner said than done, he left the house only 30 minutes later. When he arrived at the huge house of the Kudo's he sneaked his way in like usual and planned to surprise the other, but after some time he realized that nobody was at home. What the hell was going on?

Kaito went downstairs again to the kitchen and halted when he saw a piece of paper lying on the table which he hadn't noticed before.

Unease spreading inside of him he approached the paper slowly and when his eyes looked at the letters written there, his fear was confirmed. Something was more than wrong.

He took the piece and read it:

 **If you want your precious boyfriend back alive, bring me the gem. I'll be waiting for you Kaito Kid .**

An address was scribbled below. Kaito dropped the paper. How did they know? This wasn't a game anymore. Shinichi could die! And it would be his fault! Beside all the fear and anger he felt in this moment, he also realized again how much this boy meant to him by now. He would do everything to save him!

 **So that's it once again! I'm really super curious about your thoughts and comments so please let me know! Like always I really appreciate everyone who reads, comments and favourites this story it still means a lot to me and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I put a lot of effort into it in order to not disappoint you guys. So see you soon with the new chapter and Kaito's rescue mission =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys =D**

 **I'm really sorry that it took me longer again, but the last few weeks were again quite busy. But the important thing is that I will not let you people down and just stop writing this story, because I know how disappointed it can feel when you read a story and all of the sudden it ends without being properly finished. So no worries even though it takes some time for me to write the new chapters, I'm definitely going to finish this story =) ( I really just wanted to say that) But now please have fun with the new chapter =)**

Shinichi's head hurt terribly. Everything was dark. He couldn't see a thing, even though he was sure that his eyes were open. Was he blindfolded?

His previous confusion slowly vanished when his memories returned. He had spent the day with Ran and in the evening he had read a thriller in order to distract himself from thinking too much about Kaito being somewhere out in the city, stealing some gem.

The leopard can't change its spots, and that was particularly true for the detective, however he really tried to ignore the fact that a crime was happening of which he knew, but ignored.

When he thought about it now, it had been the worst idea he could have had this evening when he decided to have a little walk outside to get some fresh air. He'd had the feeling that maybe Kaito would pay him a visit and he had just needed to regain his energy if the thief had been planning something for the two of them and if he wouldn't get much sleep that night, well then he wanted to be ready for that.

Shinichi remembered giggling about his own thoughts and how he had changed since all this had started, but then it all turned out quite differently. Two huge men had ambushed him in a small alley and before he even had had the chance to react a third had knocked him out.

And now he was here, wherever here was. Focusing on what he could find out about his current situation, he collected all the information he had. He was in some kind of building. He was sitting on a chair he was also tied to and he was blindfolded.

He tried to move a bit to see how tight his restrains were when he heard a deep voice speaking.

"Oh looks like you finally awake, boy."

Shinichi froze. He had no idea to whom the voice belonged.

"Who are you?"

A dark chuckle came as an answer. "Do not worry about me. I don't care about you, boy. It's Kaitou Kid I'm after."

At last the penny dropped. These were the men or at least one of them who killed Kaito's father. Shinichi had to suppress a giggle. This was just too weird to be a coincidence. Just a few days after Kid had told him about these men they capture him? This was literally bad luck.

What had happened at the robbery? Did Kid encounter this man and escaped him with the gem? That was the only logical explanation, but how did they know about his connection to Shinichi?

This was just not possible, so the detective decided to start with playing dumb.

"What do you want from me if you're after Kaitou Kid? This doesn't make sense." Shinichi said confidently.

However this plan failed miserably. The detective could hear the man rummaging in his pockets before suddenly his blindfold was forcefully pulled down.

Bright light attacked his sensitive eyes and he needed to blink several times before he adjusted to his surroundings. Finally he made out what was being held in front of his face. It was a picture. At first he didn't know what to make of it, but then he recognised himself being pressed against a wall on a rooftop. The other person on the picture was Kid and they were obviously making out.

Shinichi gulped. The fact alone that there was a picture out there which showed both of them in this position brought Shinichi a lump in his throat.

"Where did you get this from?" was the only thing Shinichi was able to respond.

The bearded man, who was wearing a dark suit and a black top hat, folded the picture and put it back in his pocket. Then he grabbed another chair from nearby and sat now opposite of him, staring him straight into his eyes.

"I don't know if you have any idea who I am, but what is important is, that I need to get the Pandora stone and Kid is the only one who is able to foil my plan, so I keep a wary eye on him and his actions, however on this particular day there were so many policemen and this Suzuki with all his press, so we watched from a safe distance. And look what we had to witness. Disgusting!"

The sinister man put one of his hands on Shinichi's thigh and leaned in.

"Even though, Kid had stolen the gem, we found out that it wasn't the one we needed. I only had this picture of him and you. I almost threw it away, but fortunately I did not."

Shinichi shot an angry glare at him.

"Don't touch me and let me go." He spoke determined and slowly. He thought the times when creepy men in dark clothes hunted him were finally over, but well fate must hate him a lot.

Instead of letting go the man let his hand wander up and down over his thigh and giggled deeply.

"And I thought you'd be into this kind of stuff. Don't you like it when the bad guys corrupt you like this?"

Although this man had stated that he found the action on the picture disgusting, he seemed to enjoy himself a bit too much right now, Shinichi decided.

"Stop playing games and tell me what you want?" The detective was annoyed. He wouldn't play this game.

The man withdrew his hand and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you see after Kid escaped yesterday I found out who you are and decided it's worth to find out how much you mean to this stupid thief. So do not worry, the only thing you need to do is to wait here with me and be an obedient bait."

Kaito's POV

Kaito's thoughts spiralled around the rescue of Shinichi. Although it was really important to take action as soon as possible, it was also important to be clever and not letting his emotions jeopardize his logical thinking.

Fear, anger, frustration and the deep urge to punch Snake hard in the face were only a few of his emotions fighting about supremacy inside him. Kaito crumpled up the threatening note in his fist and left the house.

On his way home he called Jii and gave him the address were Shinichi was held captive. He needed to get as much information as possible before going there. However, he left out what had happened. It was better if nobody would find out about this.

It was already quite late and he knew that there was nothing he could do until tomorrow. He sank down on his bed and suppressed the need to scream.

The desperate teenager put his face into his hands and sighed instead. Slowly, the adrenaline that had been keeping him awake and alert vanished and he felt the weight of the day overcome him.

The last thing he wanted now was to fall asleep, because he feared that he wouldn't wake up early enough to save Shinichi. But the truth was that he needed sleep. His whole body was aching, especially his arm and leg, which had been wounded and hurt terribly.

With his remaining strength he left the bed again, went to the kitchen and looked for some painkillers. Then he changed the bandages on his leg and arm, set the alarm clock and went to bed. If he wanted to get the detective back, he would need to be rested and fit. While he was slowly dozing off, his mind worked out a plan.

The night was short and only half as relaxing as Kaito wished it had been, but it was no use, today was the day to get Shinichi back. Even though he didn't know what Snake was doing to the high school detective, he wasn't too keen on the thought of leaving him longer in the clutches of this man than necessary.

Unfortunately it took Jii and him longer than he wanted to prepare everything and to get all the information he needed.

It was already dawning when Kaito, dressed in his white suit and top hat arrived at his destination. It was a vacant office building outside Tokyo, so even with his glider it had taken him quite some time to get here.

Thanks to caffeine and pain killers he felt vigilant and powerful, ready to kick Snake's ass. Kid approached the building and made it safely inside without somebody noticing him. His disadvantage was that he didn't know where Shinichi was held captive, but his first goal was to knock out as many of Snake's henchmen as possible, which was not a challenging exercise for him, as he had enough practice over time. He managed to get rid of a dozen men and the higher he got, the more guards appeared. He must be close.

When he arrived on the 5th floor, he could see two huge men with dark hair and dark features standing right and left to one of the doors leading to the office rooms. That was it. This had to be the room where Shinichi was.

Contrary to the other men, these two were just too massive for Kid to risk a physical attack – not in his condition anyway.

He checked his items he had taken with him and decided to go for the stun grenade and the narcotics Jii had provided him with in two syringes.

Once the grenade took its effect and the surprised sounds coming from the guards told him to move, Kid knew he had only seconds to ram the needles into the skin of his enemies.

Triumphantly, he sensed the small cannulas entering flesh and he pushed down on the tool to insert the narcotic into their bodies.

Unfortunately the drug didn't kick in as fast as the thief had hoped and before he could jump away to a safe distance he felt a bare fist slamming into his chest. Every bit of air was being pushed out of his lungs and a dump noise escaped his mouth. He stumbled backwards, away from the danger, but the two men were still moving. His only advantage was that they were still dazzled by the bright light of the stun grenade.

Suddenly it seemed luck had abandoned him for good. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, the two giants coming closer, but then just as one of them pointed his gun at him, they froze and collapsed onto the floor as well.

Kid was petrified. He didn't move for the next few seconds, which felt much longer. Of course it would've been wiser to escape in case, they were still conscious, but he just couldn't stop staring. _That was close_.

Eventually, he clumsily stood up again and rubbed his chest, his ribs were either broken or bruised. Great another part of his body was violated thanks to those gangsters.

He took a deep breath and prepared for the last part of his rescue mission as he was certain that Shinichi waited behind this door and with him probably that bastard Snake.

He grabbed the door knob, opened the door and entered the room with as much sensation as possible, he was Kaitou Kid at least and he wouldn't let Snake see his damaged condition and his anger.

"Finally you here, you annoying thief." Snake greeted him.

Kid's eyes locked shortly with his before wandering to the chair standing in front of the man. Shinichi was sitting on it – chained – however, to Kid's relief he seemed unharmed.

Kaito's thoughts were racing. Now that he was here it seemed that everything he had been thinking about beforehand vanished from his mind.

"At a loss for words, Kaitou Kid? What an incredible sight, so this boy actually means something to you." He laughed and then he continued.

"I'll make it easy for you. Give me the gem or I blow your boyfriends handsome face."

Then everything happened extremely quickly. Before the thief could give an answer, he watched in horror that Snake was already drawing his gun.

But Kid was faster as he drew his own card pistol and gave two quick shots. He aimed for the gun and his face.

His undertaking was a success. The gun dropped to the floor and a painful cry signalled the damage the sharp card had on the sensitive eyes.

Kid wasted no time, jumped forward and grabbed the gun from the floor, taking Snake the chance to harm Shinichi with it.

Sometimes he was impressed by his own skills as he now stood back again in front of Shinichi and Snake who finally regained his composure and glared angrily at him.

A light smile showed on Kid's face, feeling the power he suddenly had over the situation. The gun still in his hands, he felt some weird sort of power rushing through his veins and the deep wish to harm this man, who had taken his precious Shinichi from him, emerged inside him.

Normally he was totally against using real weapons as he considered himself to be different to other criminals, but right now in this moment it felt right to point the gun at this horrible man.

Unconsciously he took the safety catch off.

"Let him go!"

His voice echoed through the room – sinister and serious, not sounding like him at all.

Snake was not impressed, instead he laughed.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me Kid!" And then he pulled out a knife, hidden behind the black jacket of his suit and before Kid could react, the cold metal blade was pressed against Shinichi's throat.

"Don't challenge me, thief. I **will** kill him!"

Kaito's heart was beating fast and panic spread through him. This was not the way he had planned this whole situation at all. His hands were shaking, but he refused to let the gun drop to the floor. Shinichi was in danger and he needed to save him at all costs.

"Let him go, or I'll shoot you!" Kid said to emphasise his determination, but then he heard the detective finally speak out to him.

"Don't do this Kid! Don't become a killer for me! That's not who you are!" With lightning speed Kaito's eyes found Shinichi's that were filled with concern and despair.

That gave the thief the rest and he dropped the gun. With a loud clanging the weapon collided with the stone floor.

How could he have thought about shooting a real person for one second? Suddenly guilt overcame him, even though nothing had happened. What had caused him to even consider killing Snake? Were his feelings for the detective far deeper than he had assumed?

Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to figure that out. Now he needed to get back to his original plan or at least parts of it.

"Okay, I know this is what you want." Despite his insides being an emotional chaos, he had a straight face now and spoke confidently and clearly. Then he grabbed the stone from his pockets and showed it to Snake whose eyes suddenly had a greedy glow.

"Finally you're coming to your senses, Kaitou Kid." Snake smiled. "Listen I make this easy for you. Give me the stone and I'll let you go – both of you. Sounds like your lucky day, don't you think?"

Before Kid could agree to this condition, Shinichi interfered once again.

"What? That wasn't what I meant you to do. Don't give him the gem...ahhh" His words were cut off by Snake who had suddenly pushed the knife slightly into his throat. Red drops of blood surfaced on the pale skin and started trailing down to his exposed collarbones.

Kid gulped. He was close to exploding once again, but he knew this was a trick to provoke him and he wouldn't fall for it.

"I'm sorry Kudo, but this time you're in the wrong." Then he focused on Snake again.

"That was a wise decision. Okay, I will now free your _boyfriend_ from his restrains and will go at least three meters away from him and you will put the gem on the floor and do the same. Then we can both switch positions and everyone is happy. But if you try to do something, then consider this deal failed and I will kill you both!" His last words were directly addressed at the detective still sitting in front of him.

"Fine." Kid nodded and placed the Snake's desired object on the floor and stepped back from it.

The other kept his promise and cut the tight ropes around Shinichi's wrists and ankles. Kid could see in the detective's eyes that he was about to do something that would ruin everything, so when their eyes met, Kaito shook his head, showing the other that he should stay still and obey, which he luckily did.

Now both of them were slowly walking towards their desired goal. Then just seconds before he reached the detective he realised that the gun was still back where he had dropped it and he was certain that as soon as Snake had his hands on it, he would forget about his promise and try to kill both of them.

Just when his thought came to this conclusion he heard the metallic sound of the gun being picked up from the floor. He turned his head and looked into the evil eyes of Snake; and before he could react, he heard the deafening sound of a bullet being fired.

 **Cliffhanger! ^^ sorry I couldn't resist! SO what do you think about the chapter? As always please let me know in the comments and thanks to everybody who is still with me and still following my story 3 I love you all! And just to let you know...we're getting closer to the end...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again sorry for the delay...but I had lots of stuff to do as I moved to another country for an internship...this is supposed to be the last chapter...so please enjoy and let me know what you think =)**

One week had passed since he and Kaito had escaped from Snake. When Shinichi thought about it now, it felt like it was ages ago and it also didn't feel real anymore. Too much had happened.

Before this whole kidnapping affair had started he'd known about his feelings for the other, but not how strong they actually were. Seeing Kaito pointing a gun at Snake in order to save him, made the detective also realize how much he meant to the thief. The only difference between now and then was the certainty with which Shinichi thought about it now. He knew for sure that he loved Kaito and that he wasn't scared anymore.

It was still early in the morning. The pain in his shoulder had woken Shinichi up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the spot were one of Snake's bullets had brushed him. It was unbelievable how lucky he had been, when he'd decided to jump in front of Kaito to rescue him.

When Snake had taken the gun, there'd been only seconds to do something and for Shinichi there was no doubt about that he had to do everything in his power to save Kaito.

Of course, it still hurts when a bullet shreds your skin and there had been more blood than he wanted to remember, but somehow Snake had been so shocked that he missed his target that the two boys used this short moment to escape.

After an adventurous ride with the glider, which wasn't made to carry two grown up teenagers, they managed to land on one of Tokyo's many skyscrapers.

Gasping and exhausted, it had taken both of them several minutes to regain their energies. They had not spoken.

Laying his arm around the other, Kid had supported his friend and when they both had felt slightly recovered, Kid had brought Shinichi back home and had told him that he would call him soon.

Shinichi couldn't deny that he had been sad about the fact that the other left him in this moment, but it was the wiser decision to make.

The next day Professor Agasa had paid him a visit and checked his shoulder which wasn't as severe as he'd feared. He'd also brought him some painkillers and helped him to come up with an excuse for his absence – which was by now an easy task after all the practice they'd gained during his time as Conan.

Even though Kaito had messaged him the day after, he hadn't come over for a visit. It seemed like he was far worse injured than Shinichi, but he swore that it wasn't too bad and he should stop worrying about him so much.

Shinichi shook his head, stopping his little trip into his thoughts and got up. He knew that trying to sleep again was useless.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and made some breakfast. While sipping on his first cup of coffee, another thought appeared in his mind. He could see Snake's triumphant face before his inner eyes, holding the gem which Kaito had brought with him.

It infuriated the detective that they lost the precious object to that man, but now it was too late to change things. Shinichi didn't even know if this particular gem was the one Kaito was looking for and he hadn't asked him yet, since he believed it to be a hot topic the other didn't want to talk about.

Eventually he finished breakfast, if you could call one cup of coffee a breakfast. Then he put on some clothes and checked the mail. It was Saturday morning and he didn't expect anything special, but he had to keep himself occupied, otherwise he would start thinking about everything again.

After his own realization about how deep his feelings for the thief were, he wanted to do something to show him just that, but as the other was still recovering and a bit too quiet on his end, he was not sure if now was the best time.

He returned to the kitchen, some letters in his hands, and threw them on the table. Yawing, he took a seat and checked the mail for something interesting. The first two were just some advertisement and the third a letter for his parents – what idiot didn't know that they weren't living here anymore?!

As he eventually held the last letter in his hands a wide smile appeared on his face when he saw Kid's typical drawing on the cover. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling spreading through his whole body. The letter reminded him of how this whole thing had started between them. His smile transformed into a smug grin when he thought about their first time at the hotel. In the meantime, he had unfolded the letter and started reading:

My dear Detective,

I'm sorry that I wasn't with you this week, but thanks to that bastard Snake it took me a while to recover and I didn't want you to see me like this. And to be honest I also needed some time to think about some stuff. Well and then I decided to write you this letter, which took hopefully not longer than two days to get to you.

So first of all, I am so sorry that I got you involved in my problems (but actually you did the same with me too so I guess we're even.) But I am grateful for the fact that nothing's happened to you.

So now we come to the important part. I have something for you and therefore we need to meet. So, if you not already found it, check the envelope again and then I'll see you tonight at 6.

Kaito

Shinichi couldn't stop smiling. Right now, he wasn't even mad at the other anymore because he hadn't called. He put the letter down and grabbed the envelope again. He turned it upside down and a small card fell to the bottom. How could he have overlooked that in the first place? Shinichi picked the object from the floor and looked at it, his smile changing to a grin. It was a keycard to a hotel room, more precisely to the Beika Hotel, room 1412.

The detective had been too impatient to wait until 6 o'clock, so he arrived at the hotel around 5:30. He entered the huge lobby and was happy not to speak to the women at the reception. She was the same as when he came here the first time, and contrary to the first time where he had been confused about her reactions, he was now fully aware, and he didn't want to see her again. In the worst case she would recognize him.

Fortunately, the lobby was quite packed at the moment, so he sneaked to the elevators and entered it with a few other people. He got off on the 23rd floor like last time and went straight to room 1412, almost hoping the other would already wait there for him.

However, Shinichi knew that when it came to punctuality Kaito or Kaitou Kid was always on time, no second too early or too late.

The detective opened the door with his card and found the room empty. When he took a look around, after he had closed the door again, he felt a slight tingle. It felt like ages since he had met Kaitou Kid here and had really thought that the thief wanted to challenge him for another theft he was planning. He remembered how shocked he'd been about Kaitou's actual plans and how easily he had succumbed to him.

A giggle escaped him, and he couldn't believe how things had turned out now. Now, he was here waiting desperately for the other to come, because he wanted to be with this boy more than with anybody else.

Shinichi took a deep breath, took a drink from the mini bar and took a seat in one of the armchairs to wait for Kaito. He checked his watch – still twenty-five minutes. He sipped on his drink and waited – seventeen minutes. He should stop checking his watch – thirteen minutes – He couldn't stop it – seven minutes.

As he finished his drink, he put the empty bottle down on the small table – four minutes. His eyes stayed focused on the door – three minutes – _is he really coming through the door?_ Shinichi turned his head, now watching the balcony – sixty seconds. His heart began to pound heavily in his chest with each passing second. _Why am I so excited?_

Shinichi could hear the ticking of his clockhand in his watch with every second that passed – five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, two seconds, one second.

A fresh blast of wind hit his face and rumpled his hair up. Even though he had been prepared, he closed his eyes for a second only to find Kaitou Kid standing in the room, after he opened them again.

"You're on time, like usual." Shinichi said, and raised from his armchair. "Why are you wearing your suit today?" The detective continued. He'd thought this meeting to be more personal, so he'd expected the other to appear as his normal self.

A wide grin appeared on Kaito's face. Shinichi looked at him more closely. He looked good, well of course he did, but it seemed like his injuries were healing pretty well. The thief's voice brought him back to reality.

"That's why.", he pointed at him, "You're already checking me out and I just know you love the suit. I told you before that you have a crush on Kaitou Kid."

Shinichi blushed, but he knew the words were true. "And you're still a smartass, Kid! I was looking at you to see if you're fine after all what's happened." He tried to sound serious, but failed miserably, as Kid approached him slowly.

"Please stop arguing with me about that, I'm fine and I*m here because I've got something for you." He was now standing only inches away from him and got something out of his pockets. Shinichi gulped and then his eyes widened when he saw Kid pulling a beautiful gem out of his pocket.

"I-is that…?" Shinichi stammered. "Well, it's not the Pandora stone I already checked that, but it's the gem I stole before Snake could get his filthy hands on it. I bet he hasn't even realized that his stone is fake. He is such an idiot." Kid giggled and put the stone in Shinichi's hands.

"It's for you, well I mean you can bring it back of course." Shinichi was stunned. The only thing that had bothered him about this whole kidnapping disaster, was the fact that Kid had lost the original stone to this criminal, but now not even that was the case anymore.

"Kid, I…I really don't know what to say. You've managed to save me and also the stone from being stolen by them. I mean seriously…." The detective knew he sounded stupid, but he didn't care right now, he was really impressed.

"So, you finally admit that I'm smarter than you, little detective?" His grin grew wider and he closed the distance between them. Snaking his arms around Shinichi and pressing his lips onto the other's, he prevented Shinichi from answering.

Shinichi's emerging outrage was soon replaced by the need to feel the thief even closer, so he opened his mouth and let Kid's tongue slide over his. A jolt of erection raced straight to his lower regions and he felt himself getting really excited by the touch of the other even quicker than the times before.

Eventually he let go of him.

"That was foul play Kid, but I must admit that you were really clever this time, but next time I'll beat you again." Shinichi replied to Kid's statement before he had kissed him.

Kid smiled. "I really love that about you. You always push me to new greater performances and…" He suddenly stopped.

Shinichi was confused, but then he realized, it must have been this phrase… _I really love that about you….love that…love._

However, deep inside him Shinichi felt a warmth and he didn't want it to disappear again, so he answered.

"It's alright. You know, you're right. I have a crush on Kaitou Kid, but to be honest, that's not the whole truth because since I know the real you and found out that even though he can be a stupid jerk sometimes, he is as clever as Kid and I really like to get challenged by him as well."

Shinichi felt blood rushing to his cheeks. This was the closest to a confession he could bring himself to say, and he hoped the other realized that.

Kid's shaky expression was soon replaced by something more confident. He took off his top hat and monocle and threw them both on one of the armchairs, like he had done last time.

He grinned and also spoke the exact same words: "Perfect! Then follow me to the bed and I give you the first clue."

The end?

 **Okay guys, so that's it, I really enjoyed writing this story and it was a pleasure to hear your thoughts and comments...and thanks for everyone who supported me by following, commenting and bookmarking or everything else you can do =) ...BUT wait wasn't there a questionmark after "end"? Yes that's right...so if you guys want me to do a bonus chapter with some good lemon in it...then please let me know in the comments ! I'm more than happy to provide you with some smutty stuff again ;-)**


	17. Bonus Chapter

**I'm back! I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to write the bonuschapter, but well a lot of things happened and I started quite a while ago and never finished it...shame on me =( but I promised this chapter and I couldn't let you down. So today was the day and I had to finish it! I really hope you enjoy it.**

Shinichi's legs were shaking. He was excited sure, but he was also very nervous. The detective didn't know why, however, something had changed as if his confession, if you could it call one, made things between them much more serious now.

It still was an adventure for both of them, still teasing each other and trying to be smarter than the other, but there was also deep trust and a bond they had knitted together in the long time they had now spent together since this whole story had begun.

Now here they were. Together in the same hotel room, where everything had started, about to show the other how close they wanted to be physically. Nothing else mattered, even though there were many things bothering Shinichi deep back inside his head.

Both were about to graduate soon and what was to happen afterwards? What about Snake and his organization, they would be back for sure. Before he could stop himself from thinking the thief's voice caught his attention.

"What's the matter with you? Forgot how to walk? Well I know I'm stunning, but I'd prefer you here in bed with me and not in front of it without me." His tone sounded half amused, half upset.

Just now Shinichi realized that he had stopped in his tracks just a few metres before the huge bed. He let out an embarrassed laugh and rubbed his head. Blood shot to his cheeks and he felt stupid as hell.

"Well, you are…just shut up, jerk!" Shinichi growled and took the last few steps and sat down next to Kaito, who wore a more than wide grin.

"Wow. You really are weird Kudou. Don't know what to say so early. And I haven't even started yet, little detective." The thief said mockingly, using his old nickname for him.

Without hesitation the thief took the other by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and full of emotions, emotions he thought he could never hold for someone else than a specific girl. Overtaken by his feelings he grabbed the others face and pushed them harder together, deepening the kiss.

When they separated and looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled. Nobody had to say a word, they knew what they felt and what they wanted and finally Shinichi could let go of all the negative feelings inside him and just enjoy the other boy's company.

Eagerly, he started taking off his jacket and shirt. He felt Kaito's eyes on his now naked body and soon his hands followed, stroking his chest in a teasing manner. Then he mirrored his earlier motions and took off his clothes as well until only his trousers were left.

Shortly after, they found themselves entangled on the bedsheets. Shinichi had one of his hands in the soft brown hair and the other pressed the thief's body hard against him. Blood rushed to his groin area and he could feel his trousers getting tighter than necessary. Amused he realized that the other boy was just aroused as himself and soon he felt a hard length sliding over his naked abdomen through the white fabric.

With both hands Shinichi brought them into an upright position and as soon as they were he started stroking Kaito's cock teasingly. A huge smirk appeared on his face.

"Is this supposed to be my first clue?" he squeezed it lightly.

A soft moan escaped the thief but he had to smile too. "I hope you make something out of it." He replied mischievously.

Shinichi decided not to answer to that and instead pushed the thief on his back. Then he first kissed his neck, going lower and sucked a little on his collarbone before he kissed his way downwards over Kaito's chest to his flat but strong abdomen and eventually arrived at his waistband.

Teasingly slow, he opened the buttons and the zipper before he released the full erect length from his fabric prison.

Slowly he caressed it with his fingers and finally gave it a kiss before he embraced the cock completely with his mouth. Shinichi hesitated a while, absorbing the taste of his lover. Then teasingly he let his tongue slide over the tender flesh which earned him a deep growl.

The detective added his right hand and seized the lower part of the length with it. Simultaneously moving his head and hand he pleasured Kaito and given the sounds he could hear, he was doing a good job.

Suddenly Shinichi's hair was being pulled by a strong hand and for a second he came to halt. Slowly but with a little force the hand pushed him back on the length and the detective smirked and obeyed. However, after a short time he released the cock from his wet grip, only to lick it from its base to its tip where his tongue rested for a bit to taste the first drops of precum.

It was a weird feeling for him still, but seeing the other so overwhelmed by his pleasure sent goosebumps all over his body and he felt his own length uncomfortable hard in his trousers.

Eventually he let go of Kaito's cock and got rid of his own remaining clothes. While doing that, their eyes were locked. What Shinichi saw were not only lust and desire, but trust and affection. Here they were, thief and detective, once only rivals, ready to beat the other in their own games and now they were so much more. They had learned to believe in each other and to rely on each other and to love each other.

Shinichi froze. Did he finally admit it? Was there more between the two? Of course there was and they had confessed to each other in some way, but still the word _love_ had never crossed his mind before.

"What is wrong?" Kaito's voice brought him back into the hotel room. The detective looked at him as he had the whole time, but now he could see him clearly again. The thief looked kind of concerned and his lustful gaze vanished.

"It's nothing.", Said Shinichi, not ready to talk about it, now. "I was just thinking if we should switch positions once." He smirked. He needed to distract the thief from his sudden mental absence and this was the first idea that had occurred to him.

The look on Kaito's face was priceless. It seemed like he hadn't seen that coming. Then he regained his senses and grabbed the other boy by his wrist to pull him back onto the bed. Once Shinichi lay down next to him, Kaito climbed on top of him seizing his wrists with his hands.

"I don't think so, little detective."

"Will you tie me to the bedpost again or what?" Shinichi replied, trying to sound offended, but failed miserably.

"Admit it Shinichi. You're into that kind of stuff, aren't you?" Kaito's face turned into his know-it all expression and Shinichi felt challenged.

With one strong push he pulled them over, now fixing the thief to the bed. Then he pressed his body against the others, making their lengths rubbing each other. A lustful shudder shot through the detective's body and made him forget about their fake discussion for a few seconds.

He imagined himself on top of his lover, riding him and knew that he didn't want to be the one on top. He was totally happy receiving what the thief could give him and he knew what he had to offer.

Kaito had been awfully silent, only watching him, while Shinichi had imagined what he really wanted. Eventually the detective leaned closer to Kaito's face and kissed him. Automatically, they deepened the kiss, letting their tongues exploring each other and feeling the heat of their bodies so close to each other.

When they parted, Shinichi kissed his way to the thief's ear, nibbling at it for a while before he spoke. "Let's stop this stupid discussion. You're right. I want you inside me." He took a deep breath and as he exhaled he could feel the thief's body reacting to it. "Now."

"You always surprise me Kudou, you know that?" Kaito took his face in both his hands and kissed him. "You know, I'm actually sorry that I tricked you the first time, but damn it, it was so worth it!"

He rose from his position, pulling the detective with him and reached for the nightstand. He opened the drawer and got some lube. After that he ordered the detective to turn around and stand on all fours which Shinichi obeyed willingly, however, instead of being on all fours on the bed, he held the bedpost with his hands and was on his knees, which still served the purpose.

He felt two soft hands stroking his back down to his ass. The bottle of lube lay on the bed, yet unused. Instead Kaito slowly spread the two cheeks apart and licked the tight muscle in front of him. The sensation was more intense than Shinichi had imagined. A shudder made him buckle and he was glad that he could stabilize himself on the bed post.

The tongue teased his hole before it slowly pushed inside. The organ was warm and hot inside and the feeling of getting spread for the first time now was intoxicating. It was addicting and he wanted more than that.

"Use your fingers." The order was out, before he could stop himself. Fortunately, the thief couldn't see his face which turned red instantly. From behind him he could hear a low chuckle, but Shinichi was spared from a mocking comment.

Instead he could feel Kaito backing away and the lube bottle being opened. Only seconds later, he could feel one cold finger rubbing over his sensitive hole, before it was shoved deep inside. A first moan escaped him, when he felt the muscle being stretched and Kaito didn't wait any longer and added a second finger already.

The two digits pushed inside him, then halted for a while before the thief removed them again. He repeated that action a few times and Shinichi felt himself becoming used to it. As if the thief knew what he was thinking he added a third finger and stretched him further. This made the detective moan again. Every time his muscle was pierced through, he felt his cock twitching and goose bumps overtaking his body.

When Kaito finally removed his fingers, he bent over Shinichi. "Do you want to stay in this position?" he asked gently. The detective only nodded, not able to speak right now.

Kaito kissed his back before he prepared himself. In the meantime, Shinichi's thoughts were with him the whole time. The soft voice still resounded in his head. There was an intimacy between them that had developed over the past few weeks that he had never expected and he didn't want to lose it – never. He wanted to be with that man for as long as possible.

His thoughts were once again interrupted, but he couldn't care less. When he felt the other enter his body, he felt complete and let out a satisfied moan. Being able to be so close to one another was a unique experience and he wouldn't want it any different.

Kaito started moving inside him. His hands rested on Shinichi's hips. After a while he found a rhythm and Shinichi closed his eyes, so he could only focus on his other senses. Totally unexpected a hand found its way to his cock, stroking him while thrusting deep inside him.

Then after a while, Kaito stopped. "I want to see you, Shinichi." He said his voice husky. It took them only seconds before the detective was on his back and Kaito above him. The thief positioned one leg over his shoulder and led his cock back to the greedy hole. Teasingly slow, he spread the muscle and pushed inside, instantly hitting that one spot, Shinichi knew was inside him. "Finally." Kaito said and smiled, thrusting the same spot again, hard and fast.

Shinichi couldn't think straight anymore. Pleasure clouded his vision and he grabbed the bedsheets with both hands to stabilize himself. When Kaito stroked his cock again, it was over and he came. His whole body was in ecstasy and he let himself enjoy all the way through it.

His breathing was still shallow when he opened his eyes again, looking at an exhausted but smiling Kaito. When the thief pulled out his cock he could feel that the other had come as well. Not caring about anything else now, the thief lay down next to the detective and pulled him closer.

"I never want that to stop." He turned the detective's head and kissed him. "And I'm not only talking about sex." He smiled. It was fond and sincere.

Shinichi was overwhelmed but all his feelings, but he knew that he wanted the same. He didn't know what the future had in store for them, but finally he knew what he wanted.

He raised his hand and stroked the other's cheekbone before he answered. "Me neither."

 **Did you enjoy it ? please let me know about it and thanks for sticking with me to the end!**


End file.
